Fate, Love, and Fire
by TwiOTHLuver
Summary: She isn't a big believer of fate and love. But she does believe in lust. What happens when she meets blue eyed Lucas Scott and goes through an adventure to fall in love with him. DRAMA! BRUCAS. More Info inside.
1. Do you believe?

* * *

**Okay this is my first BRUCAS-CENTRIC story. My other story is focused on all of the characters but this mainly about BRUCAS. It's very different from any other story ever written and it's going to be crazy. The first chapter is just letting you get a feel of how Brooke's life is. I hope you like!**

_**Summary- Brooke Davis is you're all around popular girl. She had the looks. She has the money. And she has the boys. She is not a big believer in love or fate although her friends thought she was crazy. What happens when a certain broody jock comes into her world and makes her doubt her beliefs? What happens when he turns her world upside down and she never wants it to end? What happens when he goes back to where he came from? Friendship, love, heartbreak, and fights happen. Join Brooke on her journey through love and loss.**_

_**Rated T- Language and sexual innuendos. May go to M later for sexual material.**_

* * *

_Do you believe in fate?_

NO. That two-letter word was sprawled out in big black letters on her paper. She didn't believe in fate because as she liked to call it, it was a bunch of bull crap. Fate was something people believed in to justify that someone was the one or something happened for a reason. She thought it was just by pure chance. So many things were wrong with the word fate. What if you're not in love with _the one_? What if there's somebody else that fate hasn't brought you to? All these questions flashed in her head but she had only one answer and one answer only. Fate doesn't exist. The person you end up with in the end isn't brought to you by fate they were brought to you by your heart. Nothing or nobody else could control that. Especially not fate.

_Do you believe in love?_

Hmmm…. Now that was a hard one for her. She had never really experienced real love. Her parents were always out of town and would only throw the occasional credit cards and hundred dollar bills at her, so that didn't count as love. And then there were her friends but they had all found love in someone else. Rachel in her cocky big ego headed guitarist named Chris, Lindsey in her hunky piece of man candy Owen, and Millicent in her techno-geek Mouth. So those three were out of the question. Sure, she had relationships before but those were nothing more than a fun night in the sheets. Felix and her had lasted a good three weeks but it wasn't love. No, it was purely physical. If love was sweaty-hands-weak-knees-can-hardly-speak type a thing then she had definitely felt love towards anybody. So her answer to this question wasn't yes or no but a mere question. What is love?

Satisfied with her answer she grabbed her backpack off the floor and walked slowly to the front of the room. With a smile she handed to her teacher and as if working with her the bell rang. Without glancing back she walked out of the door into the already busy hallway full of students. Her three best friends in the world soon joined her. Rachel Gatina, Lindsey Strauss, and Millicent Chess. The four of them had been best friends since before they could remember and always had each other's backs. They were daughters of the richest most popular people in their small town. So they were basically respected. Not to mention people at their school practically worshipped the ground they walked on.

Brooke Davis was the head of their group and by fat the bossiest one. She was born and raised in Tree Hill. Reigning as captain of the cheer team and the student council president; Brooke was known for her bubbly personality and helpful attitude towards the school. She was also head party girl and known for her friends with benefits relationships she had. Brooke was not like any other person in Tree Hill though. While some thought of her as the brainless slut of school, she was actually a nice person. She went out of her way to befriend the geeks and nerds and even helped establish a tutoring center for those who were failing. She was dedicated to her job as president. Some would say Brooke had everything she wanted but the truth was she didn't have a mother of father's love. They were always away on some stupid vacation or business trip and never once glanced in her direction to see if she was all right. Their communication towards her consisted of filling up her credit cards or sending a postcard from whatever country they were in. If she had to pick which one she was close to Brooke would have to pick her father. She was a total daddy's girl and she loved him with all her heart. Gorgeous she was and she knew it. With her long auburn hair that flowed down her back in soft wispy waves and hazel eyes with flecks of green that only appeared when happiness was felt from within her. A smile that could light up any room and two moon sized dimples that made craters in her face whenever she opened her mouth to speak or even to smile a little. She was by far the curviest one of them all but she managed to keep her stomach flat. She often used her looks to her advantage. But Brooke knew no one could take her thrown as queen so she was happy with where she was in life.

Rachel Gatina right hand to Brooke and queen bitchy as the group often called her. Rachel was co-captain of the cheerleading team. She was known for her sarcasm and wit. And also because she was dating the school's assist ass of them all Chris Keller as Brooke liked to call him. Before she met Chris, Rachel was known for drunken one-night stands and bitter attitude towards everyone. But after getting together with her musician lover she quickly turned tolerable. Her attitude was less forceful and she was of a joy to be around. Who's to say she didn't have her off moments though? Rachel was also a party and like Brooke she would be found as the center of attention at most parties in the center of the dance floor surrounded by guys. Sure she would never cheat on Chris but she still liked to have fun every once and awhile. She was pretty with her fire red hair and dark blue eyes. She had an athletic build. Rachel knew that Brooke was always going to be head of their group but she also liked the feeling as Brooke's back up. If Brooke wasn't there she knew she would be head bitch at school but she wouldn't give up her best friend of sixteen and a half years for some stupid spot in school.

Lindsey Strauss was left hand to Brooke and known as Miss. Responsible. Lindsey was vice president at school and was known for OCD like attitude. Not to mentions she was dating the captain of the basketball team Owen '_big man'_ Phelps. Lindsey wasn't to keen on partying but for the sake of getting Rachel and Brooke home safely Lindsey would go and watch them. Lindsey was a nice girl and it showed in her attitude. She had not a mean bone in her body and helped anyone who needed help out. She wasn't selfish or over self confident about herself. Lindsey was pretty with her strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes that showed through everything she did. Lindsey was skinny but a little curvy. She wasn't like Brooke but she was second in place to be. She cared for her three best friends and would give up her life for them. Aside, from her dad who had passed away from cancer when she was eleven Brooke, Rachel, and Millicent were all that she had. And she wouldn't give them up for the world.

Millicent Gold was well she was left hand to the left hand and little Miss. Innocent as people liked to call her. She was secretary of the student council. She was known for innocence in school and she was very naïve in her ways. She was sating the AV head Marvin _Mouth_ McFadden and they had been dating since freshman year. She wasn't a big party goes and would only attend parties occasionally and that had to be on a good night. Millicent was blinded in hey ways. She was a nice girl and sometimes-let people walk all over her. This would cause the bitch to come out in Brooke, Rachel, and surprisingly Lindsey. The three of them would tell her that she needed to grow a backbone and learn that people using her wasn't the way to get through high school. Millicent however just went on believing that everyone had some niceness is themselves. Millicent was very pretty and many people noticed. She had dark brown slightly wavy slightly curly hair. And dark brown eyes usually covered by her dark framed glasses. She was short in height and also had a small figure that she kept up with cheerleading and palates.

These four girls ruled the school and they knew it. They had the looks and they all used them to their advantage most of the time. All the girls envied them and wanted to be them and all the boys wanted to be with them. Only being juniors in high school the girls controlled every aspect of Tree Hill High and the enjoyed it. They loved the attention they could get from people. Walking down the hall all eyes were on them. Girls wondering how they could get into the girls group and boys wondering how they could get into the girls beds. It was a thought passing everyone's mind as the girls walked by them with their heads held high and huge smile on their faces. They simply were the queens of Tree Hill. And no one could take their places not even if they tried.

"So, is it me or does anybody else think that assignment was gay?" Rachel Gatina asked as the four of them walked by some admiring freshman; the girls were used to it so they passed by without even a second glance at the two little freshman. Brooke looked down at her new white Jimmy Choo sandals.

"Nope I totally agree. Why does Mr. Kerry care if we believe in fate or not?" Lindsey Strauss nodded in agreement as she looked over at Rachel.

"Maybe he has like some hot date tonight or something and he wants to know if its fate or now based on our answers." Rachel said with a shrug as she smiled at Lindsey. The four girls walked past the gym doors and were stopped by a voice calling them.

"Mr. Kerry and a date? Yeah right? Never in his life do I think a girl would go out with him." Brooke laughed as she looked at Rachel like she was crazy. Mr. Kerry had to be about seventy years old and he was short with gray hair.

"Ms. Davis! Ms. Gatina! Ms. Strauss! And Ms. Gold!" The voice yelled and they could hear footsteps trying to catch up with them. They turned around to find they're principal standing there.

"Yes Mr. Turner?" Brooke asked with a small smile and sugar sweet tone.

"I wanted to talk to you four." Mr. Turner the school principal addressed as he straightened out his suit jacket.

"About what?" Brooke asked as she batted her eyelashes. She knew with just a few nice words she could get them out of whatever trouble they were in.

"Well as you know Garth Field High School in the next town over has burned down and well the students have no where to attend high school so we offered to take a couple of them into our school since we have enough room. And I know you four are our social butterflies of the school so I've decided that if the students need anything they could come to you. And I'm wondering if that is alright with you?" Mr. Turner explained to mainly Brooke with a smile on his face. Knowing that if he could get her on his side then he could get the other three on his side.

"Of course we would like to help out Mr. Turner. I heard about the fire this morning on the news and I thought that was just tragic. When the students come they can come to us for anything they like." Brooke said in her polite tone with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you Ms. Davis. I knew you would be great with this. Well I have to go. I will see you four later." Mr. Turner said as he gave a thankful smile to Brooke and then walked away toward his office.

"Damn Brooke don't smile to big your face might freeze up like that." Rachel laughed as she jumped in front of Brooke and pinched her cheeks hard. Brooke rolled her eyes and hit Rachel's hands away.

"Stop it!" Brooke said as she pushed Rachel away from her gently with a laugh. "Go pinch Chris." Brooke said as she pushed past Rachel and started to walk outside.

"I would be he's to busy with his damn music! I swear I'm going to break that damn guitar one day!" Rachel said as she shook her head. Brooke rolled her eyes once again at this. Ever since Rachel and Chris had started going out at the end of sophomore year Chris had been busy with his music. Spending only minimal time with his girlfriend.

"I told you not to start going out with a rocker. They're to worry about their music and not the people in their lives. It's their heart." Brooke said as she gave Rachel a teasing smile and continued to walk.

"What do you know about love Davis? If I'm not mistaken you're the one who has never been in a serious relationship." Rachel snarked as she glared at her lifetime best friend.

"Okay and your point is? I've learned from your guys' mistakes that I don't want to ever find love. It's a complete pile of bull and it does nothing but hurt you." Brooke said as she looked over at Lindsey and Millicent who were listening on the conversation.

"Not all love is like that Brooke? Sure, there are times when you just want to cry because your hurting so much but in the end love is something beautiful and its really nice once you have it." Lindsey jumped in as she thought of Owen. Sure. He could be an ass at times but when it was just she and her friends he was a complete sweetheart.

"Yeah, but you and Millie have it good. I mean Mouth is like the dream boyfriend and Owen well Owen is sweet." Brooke said as she let out a frustrated sigh. She knew this was going to turn into a conversation about her love life.

"Brooke, you can find a good boyfriend. Maybe not a perfect one because no one is perfect but I believe there is someone out there who is going to love you and never hurt you." Millicent said as a dreamy expression over took her features. Out of all their boyfriends Millicent's was the one that was liked the most. He was sweet and nice. And all around perfect from what people could see.

"Look I don't want to find love okay. I'm good with what I'm doing right now. I don't need a boyfriend to make me feel loved." Brooke said with a sigh as she turned around and glared at her three best friends.

"And what is that Brooke? Friends with benefits isn't going to get you anywhere but with an STD or pregnant." Rachel replied sarcastically as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. She hated when Brooke would get all stubborn like this when they were only trying to help make her happy.

"Listen I don't want a damn boyfriend! I have enough on my plate as it is now and I don't need some boy calling and making sure I'm at home every five minutes. It'll make my life harder." Brooke replied in a hushed tone not wanting people to hear their conversation.

"Brooke we just want you to be happy." Lindsey said with a sigh as she ran her through her hair.

"And I love you all for that. But I'm happy okay. I'm happy with everything in my life." Brooke said with a sigh as she turned into her next class; leaving her friends in the hallway.

"We all know that she's full of crap. She's not happy." Rachel said as she glared at the classroom door Brooke had just disappeared into.

"Yeah, but she says she is and we can't do anything about it." Lindsey said with a sigh. All of the sudden Rachel's face lit up and Lindsey had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Rachel was never really good with plans going through.

"Uh-oh that isn't a good look." Millicent said speaking Lindsey's thoughts.

"Garth Field." Rachel muttered. "I'm sure there will be some cute guys from Garth Field and we can just hook Brooke up with one of them so she can see what she's missing. It's perfect." Rachel said excitedly not even bothering to check with Lindsey and Millicent.

And with that Rachel walked into the classroom after Brooke. Lindsey and Millicent looked at eachother with unsure looks on their faces.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Millicent whispered to Lindsey. Lindsey nodded in agreement. Only time would tell what would happen.


	2. Meeting the new people

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so this is my next chapter to my story. It's basically explained the arrival of the new Garth Feild students and how Brooke and the grils react to soem of them. Sorry there is no Brucas in this chapter but the next one I promise is going to be extra heavy on the Brucas. Your going to love it! I'm jsut trying to develop my story before I go into any romance between the two. So don't hate me. Also, I'm going to try a new friendship in this story. It's something no one ever wrote or I haven't seen before. Its BRILLS! Brooke/Skills. I'm going to ake them close in this story because I think they would make some nice cute friends. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

_If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want_

_If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'ma give you what you want_

A perfectly manicured hand reached out from under the dark red sheets and slammed down hard on the annoying alarm clock that lay next to the bed. Brooke sat up in her queen-sized bed and put a hand to her mouth as she let out a small yawn. Opening her eyes Brooke got adjusted to the sunlight that slightly made its way through the silk curtains that covered the windows. Broke placed her right foot on the cool wooden floor before also placing her left foot on the ground. Standing up from the bed Brooke stretched her arms over her head and walked toward the bed. But not before grabbing a pair of panties and a bra from her drawer.

Thirty minutes alter a freshly showered Brooke came out of the bathroom in her pink cotton robe humming an unfamiliar tune to herself. She walked over to her huge walk in closet and opened the doors. Brooke's eyes roamed the many clothes that hung in the closet looking for her something to wear for the day. It had to look perfect because nothing less was expected of her. If her outfit had one flaw she would be the fashion talk of the week and that was something she couldn't have.

After much debating with herself Brooke finally decided on wearing a turquoise satin top, black skinny jeans and a silver pair of flats. Her hair was worn down in soft waves and she wore a simple pair of silver hoops earrings. Her make up was done natural so it looked like it was her natural face. Brooke looked at herself in the mirror and smiled letting her two deep dimples show. She looked perfect and there was no denying that.

Grabbing her white coach book bag and her apple I phone Brooke made her way downstairs. She stopped in the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat just as her phone started to ring. Taking a bite of her apple Brooke rolled her eyes and looked down at her phone to see she had a new text message. Brooke opened the message with a sigh.

_From: Red headed hoe (Rachel)_

_Hey slut! G8 Mornin! Look X-tra hott 2day. Tyme 2 shyne!_

_Xoxo _

_Rachel!_

Brooke laughed at her friends' message and shook her head. Only Rachel would send her a text a seven thirty in the morning telling her to look hot. Slipping her phone into her pocket Brooke made her way out the door and toward her beloved blue VW Bug. Hopping into the drivers seat and taking one more look at herself Brooke knew she was ready for the school day. She looked hot, she felt hot. Shoot! She was hot! And she was ready to go to school and show it off.

PURPLEMONKEY

Pulling into the school's parking lot Brooke was met by the usual catcalls and stares. Ignoring them she parked in her regular spot in front of the school She jumped out of the car and was immediately met by Rachel, Lindsey, and Millicent. Leaning against the hood of her car Brooke saw she had another twenty minutes until classes officially started. So she decided she would hang out with the girls for a couple minutes before beginning her duty as schools' queen.

"Good morning hoes!" Brooke greeted with a cheeky grin as the three of her friends stopped in front of her car. Rachel was the first to let a smile crack.

"Hey whore. A good morning it is. Have you seen the fresh meat we have today?" Rachel said with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against Brooke's car next to her. Brooke raised her Christian Dior sunglasses off her head and looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Rachel don't you like have a boyfriend? And plus why would you be hitting on freshmen anyway? Isn't that like so last year?" Brooke asked as she shook her head at Rachel and adjusted her glasses back over her eyes.

"Okay first of all yeah I do but that doesn't mean that I have can't look at other dudes. And second of all they are not freshmen they're the new students from Garth Field and let me tell you whatever their drinking there they need to bring to tree Hill. Our guys could use some of that sexorade." Rachel answered as she stuck her tongue out at Brooke. Prompting a laugh out of both Brooke and Lindsey.

"Seriously Rach sexorade? Sounds like something Brooke would say." Lindsey said as she laughed and shook her head. Millicent just rolled her eyes and decided not to say anything yet.

"Why yes. If I must say so myself sexorade is wonderful!" Brooke responded playfully as she let out a wink towards Lindsey who laughed again. "How are the girls? Have you seen any that need to be let known yet?" Brooke asked turning serious as she looked over at Rachel.

"Nope not really. I'm guessing they've all been informed already. But yet again we only really did stick around to see the hot boys and then we left." Rachel said with a slight shrug as she looked down at her nails.

"Of course you did your Rachel after all." Brooke said with a loud laugh drawing even more attention to her. But she didn't really mind it. She was sued to attention and the more she had the better.

"Yeah and only Rachel looked at the guys. Because unlike her I'm happy and content in my relationship." Lindsey said as she rolled her eyes at Rachel who in turn have her a playful glare.

"That's good. Glad to see Owen's steroids haven't gone to his head." Brooke smiled and nodded her head. Lindsey let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at her best friends.

"For the last time. He doesn't take steroids Brooke. Those are his natural arms." Lindsey said frustrated. It was often that her and Brooke would talk about Owen's muscles. Brooke always assumed they were because of steroids but Lindsey knew it was because of his workout and basketball. Owen didn't need steroids to make him more confident. He was already male lead for most self-confidence next to Brooke.

"Yeah I'm so sure they are." Brooke said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Lindsey. "And what about you Millie?" Brooke said as she turned her head towards Millicent who was being quiet during everything.

"What about me?" Millicent asked, as she looked over at Brooke confused.

"How's your love life? Do I need to beat Mouth up?" Brooke asked with a playful smirk playing on her face. She always joked around how Mouth was the one they all needed to look out for. But she knew he was the one who nobody needed to look out for because he would never do anything like that to Millicent.

"My relationship is quite fine thanks. Mouth makes me happy and he hadn't and won't do anything to make you want to beat him up for it." Millicent laughed as she playfully rolled her eyes at Brooke.

"Okay, I'm just checking. Mouth is like my brother and I wouldn't want to ruin tha because he's being an ass to my bestie Millie!" Brooke said with a smile as she brought in Millicent for a hug. Soon Lindsey and Rachel joined in and it became a gorgeous girl group hug.

"KISS!" A voice yelled from behind them. As they all broke away Brooke was the first to look in the direction of the voice.

There she saw two boys standing there. One looked excited and in awe at the four girls and the other was to busy glaring at his friend to even notice the girls looking at him.

The excited one was okay looking. He had dark brown hair that was starting to hang over his eyes and big dark brown eyes. He was a bit on the short side but he wasn't that short. More medium height. The other one though was a total hottie. He had raven colored hair that had been trimmed into a fresh cut and six feet of pure hotness. He had piecing blue eyes and looked like he was built very well. Yeah, he was a gorgeous boy.

"Can we help you?" Rachel was the first to speak up and interrupt the silence. The gorgeous boys head whipped around and looked at the four of them. Almost sizing them up before he gradually walked over to them and held out a hand.

"Nathan Scott." He smirked as he looked down at the four girls. His friend standing next to him.

"We have boyfriends well except Brooke here and you are really hot. I approve." Rachel said with a smile as she shrugged and leaned back looking the boy over. She liked what she saw and if she didn't have Chris she would be all over this boy.

"Ignore her she had to much sexorade this morning. I'm Brooke Davis, the one you're ignoring is Rachel Gatina, the deep blues is Lindsey Strauss, and four eyes is Millicent Gold." Brooke said as she pointed to each one of them and shook the boys hand. Her three best friend search glaring at their description. "And since I've never seen you around here I'm guessing your one of the new kids from Garth Field." Brooke said as she pulled her hand away and crossed her arms back over her chest.

"You guessed right. And it doesn't really matter I don't mind the compliments." Nathan said as he shrugged his shoulders and flashed her a pearly white smile.

"Uh huh I'm sure you don't." Brooke muttered as her eyes wandered from Nathan to the boy standing beside him. "And who's Mr. Horny?" Brooke asked as she pointed toward the boy who was still staring at them in complete admiration.

"Mr. Horny here is my best friend Tim Smith." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Hello Timmy it's nice to meet you." Brooke said with a smile as held out her hand for him to shake. Tim immediately grabbed her hand and went in to kiss her but was quickly pulled off.

"Dude, what did I tell you about that?" Nathan asked as he grabbed Tim by his shirt collar. Brooke turned to her friends in disgust and they all just looked at her amused. No one was saying hi to Tim.

"Not to make a move on the girl unless she throws herself at you." Tim said with a disappointed sigh. Nathan nodded happily at his friend. "But dude! Do you not see her? She's hot!" Tim yelled as he looked back at Brooke with a huge smile on his face. At that moment the bells decided to ring.

"It was nice to meet you Nathan. " Brooke said standing up from her car. "I guess I'll see you around. And Tim well get some help." Brooke said shaking her head at him before she walked away with her three friends following. Leaving an amused Nathan and an awestruck Tim. Tree Hill high was going to be interesting.

PURPLEMONKEY

Brooke let out a long sigh as she walked through the courtyard. The day was only half over and it wasn't looking good for her. She had to hold last minute student council meetings at the last minute and wasn't able to meet up with the kids from Garth Field. So she was hoping to spend her lunch hour getting to know a couple of them. And that was the least of her problems. Besides having to help the new students she also had four sick cheerleads who had all caught the chicken pox and was in desperate need for some new ones for the game in two weeks. She figured she could probably find some old cheerleaders from Garth Field and welcome them onto the team. It would give them an opportunity to make some new friends at this school and less stress on Brooke making sure they all get settled in right. Principal Turner had informed her that there were fifteen new kids from Garth Field and she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep track of all fifteen of them.

Stopping to look for her friends Brooke spotted Rachel talking to some dark blonde girl that she figured was from Garth Field. Brooke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Not because the girls were getting welcomed but because it was Rachel who was doing to welcoming. When she had agreed to help out with the newbees Brooke thought that Rachel would be less cooperative. But now she saw she was wrong as Rachel threw her head back and started laughing at something the girl said. Running a hand through her hair Brooke sauntered over to the table briskly flashing a smile at some watching students.

"Well this is a surprise Rach-ho is finally smiling." Brooke said with a smile as she approached the table and set her books down on it.

"Oh hey slut. What's up bitch?" Rachel stopped her laughing and both the girl and her looked at Brooke. At that time both Millicent and Lindsey also looked up from whatever conversation they were having at their end of the table.

"Oh nothing just doing my job as pressy." Brooke said with a slight shrug, as she turned toward the dark blonde. "Hi, Brooke Davis student council president and head cheerleader. I see you met Rachel but we like to call her queen of the sluts. And also Lindsey and Millicent." Brooke said with a smile toward the girl as she held out her hand for the girl to shake.

"Hi Haley James." The girl smiled shyly and took Brooke's hand.

"Well its nice to meet you Haley James." Brooke said showing off her perfect teeth.

"Hey Brooke I was wondering when you want those DW not I time cards in from the drivers." Lindsey asked as both her and Millicent looked at her with smiles.

"Ugh, I don't even know. I have so much on my plate right now." Brooke scoffed as she took her sunglasses out of her bag and placed them over her eyes.

"DW not I?" Haley asked as she looked at the three girls in confusion.

"Oh its this great system that Brooke set up for students. It's like if you go to party or something and get really drunk then you can call the service and they'll take you home." Millicent explained to Haley with a smile.

"So its like a taxi service?" Haley asked as she nodded her head.

"Something like that but it's really only for students who are wasted and have no ride home." Lindsey said before Millicent could answer the question.

"Oh and do they pay?" Haley asked genuinely interested.

"No it's more of a volunteering service than anything else. Why? Are you looking for a job?" Lindsey asked as Brooke took out a bunch of papers and started to shuffle through them.

"Kinda. It's just ever since the fire a couple of friend and I moved into my aunt's old house for the semester so it would make the drives here more easier and as a result I had to give up my job." Haley explained shyly as she looked down at her hands. These girls seemed really rich and she knew she didn't fit in.

"Wait you live here?" Rachel asked as she looked at Haley.

"Yeah, my aunt used to own the old Restridge house." Haley nodded and Brooke's head snapped up immediately.

"Wait! Is you aunt Ant Sue?" Brooke asked excitedly as a smile spread across her face.

"Uh yeah that's her." Haley said, as she looked at Brooke confused.

"Oh my gosh! Remember when we used to visit Ant Sue's house for dinner girls? She used to cook whatever we wanted that night and then she would send us into the movie room with a bowl of ice cream and a coke?" Brooke asked as she looked at her three best friends.

"Oh my gosh! Yeah I everytime we ran out" Lindsey gasped as she nodded her head at Brooke.

"Yeah exactly. Whatever happened to her?" Brooke asked as she looked at Haley expectantly. Suddenly all of her schoolwork and duties long forgotten.

"She moved to Texas." Haley answered with a smile.

"Really? If you ever talk to her again tell her the _spice girls_ as she liked to call us really miss her and that she needs to get down here and make some of her delicious chocolate chip cookies." Brooke said using air quotes when she said Spice Girls.

"I will." Haley laughed; Brooke gave her an encouraging smile just as some curly blonde slammed her lunch tray on the table. **Mistake Number One.**

"Ummmmm…. excuse me Curly Sue but who said you could sit here?" Rachel asked snottily as she glared up at the blonde and crossed her arms over he chest.

"Chill. She's with me guys." Haley said as she gave the blonde a head nod. Brooke looked at the blonde up and down. She looked somewhat tolerable.

"Brave move Haley." Rachel whispered but was met by a glare from Brooke to shut up.

"Hey my name is Brooke Davis!" Brooke introduced herself with her huge friendly smile she usually gave new students.

"Peyton Sawyer." The blonde introduced not even really acknowledging Brooke. She just pulled out some black notebook and a pencil and started to draw. **Mistake Number two.**

However before Brooke could say anything smart to correct the girl Antwon _Skills_ Taylor appeared at her side with Mouth and a couple of other guys that she guessed were from Garth Field. Brooke didn't really notice them thought because she was t busy sending a glare a Peyton's curly head.

"Hello ladies." Skills as he was named greeted with a smile and a wave. Meanwhile, Mouth gave them all smiles before leaning down and giving Millicent a quick kiss.

"Ewww! Take your PDA somewhere else geeks!" Rachel yelled throwing a piece of bread from Lindsey's plate at them. Mouth and Millicent both looked away and blushed. While Lindsey glared at Rachel for touching her food.

"Play nice Rachel." Lindsey warned with a laugh after Rachel gave her a pout.

"So I hope you don't mind but I invited some of the new guys to sit with us today." Skills said as he looked down at Brooke for approval. As long as she was okay with it then all the other girls were fine with it also.

Skills had known Brooke and the other three girls since her were two. When he wasn't busy playing street ball with the guys or at practice for school he would find a way to hangout with the girls. He was close to all four girls but the one who was closest to him was Brooke. She confided in him with almost everything that happened in her life and Skills did the same. They were like brother and sister and Skills often got in trouble with many of Brooke's friends with benefits hook ups because of something they did or said.

"The more the merrier." Brooke said with a shrug and she looked up at skills and smiled. Skills nodded and waved at the guys.

"Okay, then I want you to meet some of the kids from Garth Field. Girls this is Tim Smith, Nathan Scott, and Lucas Scott." Skills introduced as he turned toward the guys and pointed at them. Brooke however stopped him short when she noticed the two guys from earlier.

"Hey Kiss boys! What's up?" Brooke asked with a cheeky grin. Causing Nathan to chuckle to himself.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan waved with a laugh as he sat down next to Haley. Tim and the other guy followed.

"Wait you know them?" Haley asked as she looked at Brooke, Rachel, Lindsey, and Millicent.

"Yeah, we met them this morning in the parking lot this morning. Timmy boy was in awe by us four gorgeous girls and Nathan had to keep him down." Brooke said with a laugh as she nodded her head. Haley rolled her eyes and looked at Tim.

"Of course he was." Haley mumbled as she shook her head at Tim. He was always trying to get with girls who didn't want him.

"Aww.It's okay babe. He didn't scare your new friends away." Nathan murmured as he rubbed her back a little and leaned in for a kiss. The four friends looked at eachother in confusion and shock as the rest of them went on with their conversation.

"Wait! You guys go out?" Rachel asked in shock as her eyes widened.

"Actually…were kinda married." Haley said shyly as she looked down at her hands and a slight blush crept over her cheeks.

"Married?" Lindsey, Millicent, Brooke, and Rachel all yelled at the same time looking at the two as if they were crazy.

"Yeah, we got married two months before we came here." Haley said with a nod as Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a chaste kiss on the neck. Brooke smiled they were cute together.

"Are you pregnant?" Rachel asked immediately. Everybody at the table looked up at her like she was crazy. Brooke shook her head to herself. Only Rachel would make everyone feel uncomfortable.

"NO!" Both Nathan and Haley yelled. Rachel couldn't be serious about the pregnancy thing. Although it wasn't the first time that they heard this but by the look Rachel's face she wasn't convinced in the least bit.

"Are you sure? I know we just met and everything Haley but you can tell us. We won't judge you. Really we've all done our share of crazy things." Rachel said to Haley with a small smile on her face. She didn't want Haley feeling as if they were going to judge her because she had gotten pregnant at such a young age.

"Believe me Rachel I'm not pregnant. I wouldn't get married for something like that." Haley said as she shook her head at Rachel.

"So it was just all about love?" Brooke asked quietly from her seat. Everyone looked at her.

"Yeah, I love Haley. And Haley loves me. We want to spend the rest of our lives together." Nathan said with a nod and a wink towards Brooke who laughed a little.

"It's cute." Brooke said with a shrug. Lindsey and Millicent nodded in agreement.

"Well looks like he's out of the picture." Rachel mumbled to herself as she put her head in her hands and rubbed the sides of her head as if she had a headache. Lindsey and Millicent rolled their eyes along with Brooke at Rachel's dramatic antics. Leave it to her to be depressed about something like this.

"Anyway, Brooke I heard your pretty popular around here. Is that true?" Nathan asked as he started to pick with Haley's food.

"We all are. We kind of rule the school or whatever. But it's not all fun and games with me. I have three weeks to find some new cheerleaders for my squad because like four of them got sick with the chicken pox. I sweat they did it on purpose." Brooke mumbled darkly; partly answering Nathan's question and partly ignoring him. All of the sudden Brooke's face brightened. "I have a good idea!" Brooke said with a huge smile.

"Oh gosh. This should be good." Rachel said with a smirk as he mood perked up a bit.

"You tow can join the squad!" Brooke yelled loudly as she pointed at Haley and Peyton happily.

"What?" Peyton yelled as she looked up from her drawing and looked at Brooke with an evil glare on her face. **Mistake Number Three. **Brooke shot a glare at Peyton and she instantly shut up seeing as Brooke was in no mood and as she said before she ruled the school so Peyton didn't really want to get on her bad side.

"Brooke, I don't think we can." Haley said at the same time as she shook her head furiously. Haley couldn't dance to save her life.

"But come on guys. It could be good to get you guys some new friends in this school and to also really get involved. Please!" Brooke begged as she looked at Haley with a pout on her face as she folded her hands together.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean Luke, Tim, and I are going to join the basketball team. We could get more time together." Nathan said trying to help Brooke out. He could tell that they were going to become good friends.

"See! Look your hubby is going to be on the team. Do it for him. Please oh please join the team!" Brooke begged as she looked at Haley with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Fine we'll join." Haley said as she gave in with a playful roll of her eyes.

"YAY!" Brooke said as she clapped her hands together again. "Okay, well I must be off I have some last minute things to run. But tryouts are today after school at two. Don't be late. Bye peeps!" Brooke said as she grabbed her things and got up from the table. She blew a kiss at the table before winking playfully at Lucas who she had noticed was quiet during the whole conversation.

Everyone watched as Brooke walked away from the table holding herself confidently. The new kids all knew that she was a force not to reckon with and they intended to stay on her good side. They knew that no matter how gorgeous that she was they didn't want to be on her ugly side.

* * *

**silvefoxx01- Thanks! Here goes another chapter!**

**Jess- Loves forever – Thanks again I'm glad you liked the beginning. However, Lucas is hardly in this chapter sadly. But don't kill me because I'm only trying to get you guys familiar with who will be in the main group. I'm going to have a lot more characters I was just putting those main ones in there. But don't worry there will be a lot of Lucas in the next chapter.**

**AmbroCoo- Thanks! Here's your update! I hope you like!**

**Brooke D.- Thank you! Hope you liked this new chapter!**

**tripnfallbri- Thanks I feel like almost every storyline had been used and I want to be different and stick out. Yeah, as you see Peyton and Haley do come from Garth Field but I intend to keep Millie, Lindsey, and Rachel Brooke's best friends. I love Baley and sometimes Breyton but I feel like its just to much sometimes! They are going to have friendships but not strong ones like Millie, Lindsey, and Rachel. Lols thanks I was hoping to get Brooke down good and I worked hard on her description. There's some interaction with the students from the old school now. No Brucas though sorry! But don't worry the next chapter is full of Brucas!**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- Thank you! Love your name! LOLS! Thank you I wanted to try something different and I'm really happy you like it. Brucas will be in the next chapter I promise. Hope you like!**


	3. Want to be friends?

* * *

**Okay so who isn't excited about next week's episode? I know I'm not. We all have to suffer through that incest they call Leyton lols. I hate Leyton but I'm not a Peyton hater for those of you who think I am. I just don't really care for her. In my opinion the show would be great with or without her. Naley and Brucas make it great. But I do want to see when Lucas tells Peyton he hates her though. Lols. **

**Okay now you all are going to love this chapter I think and I liked writing it for you guys. I hope this makes you all happy. I should update my to her story tomorrow or Saturday. It depends on when I finish the whole chapter. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Sweat glistened off her face as she brought her hand up and wiped the beads forming on her forehead. Sounds of balls bouncing, screams, and running filled the huge gym. With a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair her hazel eyes gazed over at the where the players were playing a couple of feet away. All competing for attention from the round orange ball. Then something or rather someone catches her eye.

It's Lucas. The blonde from lunch. His blue jersey dripping with sweat and his black baggy basketball shorts hanging off of him. His blonde hair sticks in all different directions and it looks like he just got out of bed. His bright blue eyes concentrated on stealing the ball from Skills. Brooke smiled. He was hot and she intrigued. But then she frowned. He was quiet. Too quiet for her liking and she wondered just how much trouble it would be to get him to talk. Maybe it wasn't that hard.

A loud squeal and then a laugh breaks her out of her thoughts. Brooke's frown gets deeper as she snaps her head in the direction of the cheerleaders to see Owen the captain of the basketball team not focusing on the tryouts going on but instead lifting Lindsey off the ground and tickling her. Brooke looked at Lucas once more before stalking off toward the girls with a sigh.

"Phelps!" Brooke yelled loudly as she stopped in front of the happy couple. She rolls her eyes as Owen turns around and a huge smirk takes over his face.

"Davis. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Owen asked as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"Your pill-taking ass if interrupting my practice!" Brooke answered simply as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned her weight on one foot.

"What practice Brooke? Your over they're goggling the new players." Owen said with a laugh as he pointed to where the mini basketball game was taking place. Brooke glared up at Owen.

"I was not goggling your new players!" Brooke said as she hit his arm playfully. Owen raised a questioning eyebrow. "I was just making sure they were good enough to play for the Ravens. You know they have to have the Brooke Davis seal of approval." Brooke teased with a smile showing off her dimples.

"Did they pass?" Owen asked with a knowing smile. Of course Brooke was checking out his team.

"Yeah, their alright." Brooke said waving her hand in their direction and gave him a shrug.

"Just alright?" Owen asked playing along with her little game.

"Yeah, I mean their good but their no Michael Jordan. Kind of explains why their on your team." Brooke joked as she tapped Owen's chest. Owen let out a loud laugh.

"Well I oughta-" Owen said with a mock hurt expression. Brooke dodged his oncoming hand and playfully kick him in his knee.

"Not right now. Go practice." Brooke instructed in a motherly tone as she pointed to the middle of the court. Owen rolled his eyes and rubbed his knee. Ignoring Brooke he turned to Lindsey and leaned down to kiss her. "Don't out your nasty disease ridden mouth on my friend! Practice now!" Brooke yelled as she pulled Owen away from Lindsey and toward the court. Lindsey smiled.

Owen and Brooke were good friends. Close friends. They loved to joke around with eachother. Especially about their status in school. He was captain of the basketball team and she was head cheerleader. They found humor in their titles and would verbally torture eachother about it. But it was all playful banter. Owen cared for Brooke like a sister and Brooke for Owen like a brother. Lindsey loved the fact that Brooke got along with all their boyfriends. Her and Keller would get into a lot of arguments but they were friends again by the end of the day. But Brooke went out of her way to make friends with her best friends boyfriends and they all adored her.

"Okay Whores! We have some new people on our squad to fill in the stupid bimbos who had to catch that nasty animal sickness." Brooke said as she gave Millicent a disgusted look to which she laughed at. "Okay so I want you guys to welcome Haley James Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Bevin Mirskey, and Theresa Montez." Brooke introduced as she pointed at each of the girls.

Brooke had met Bevin and Theresa earlier that day. They were nice but people thought her and Rachel were dumb well they hadn't met these girls. After getting into an interesting conversation about circles or something like that Bevin had asked Brooke if there was really a human community on the moon and a McDonalds. Brooke had given her a crazy look but shook it off. They had warned her about Bevin. And Theresa was all right even though she had said something about getting with Owen twice, which told Brooke that she had to watch out for her new cheerleader. She wasn't about to let some new girl ruin her friend's happiness.

"Okay now let's see what you got!" Brooke yelled as she cupped her hands over her mouth. The four girls got into a line and Brooke nodded at Millicent. Millicent smiled and pressed play on Brooke's pink stereo. The beat to Get me bodied by Beyonce started to flow through the speakers.

Brooke watched as the four girls slowly got into the song and started to dance. Bevin and Theresa were good. She would give them that. Where they lacked in brains they made up for in cheerleading but they weren't great. They were just good. Theresa knew how and when to move her hips and Bevin knew what she was doing with her feet. Brooke's eyes then roamed to Peyton and Haley. For a snobby blonde bitch as Rachel liked to call her Peyton sure knew what she was doing. Even though the girl had no hips she knew how to shake what she did have. And she knew how to move her feet perfectly too. But Haley is a hot mess. She doesn't know what she's doing. She's stumbling all over the place and Brooke's afraid she might break her leg with all the wild and crazy moves she was making. Brooke gestured to Millie who instantly shut the music off.

"Okay that was…. good. Now just chill for a minute while I talk to Rachel." Brooke said as she gave them all a forced smile. Lindsey and Millicent also went over to Brooke who was standing away from the girls so that they couldn't hear their discussion.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you captain." Rachel said as soon as she was standing next to Brooke. An amused smirk adorning her face. Brooke smiled inwardly.

"I know Rach but with all I have going on you're on Haley duty." Brooke said with an innocent smile.

"What Brooke? Come on I like the girl and all but she can't dance to save her life." Rachel whined as slammed her foot down on the gym floor.

"Yeah your right and your one of the best dancers on the squad. Almost as good as me." Brooke said with a wink. Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed Brooke away playfully. She knew Brooke's mind was set and there was no need to get her to change it. "And Lindsey will take Bevin and Milli you take Theresa. Peyton I would say is good for now but we'll see at tomorrow's practice." Brooke continued when she saw that Rachel was no longer going to argue with her. Something she was surprised at.

Right as Brooke stopped talking the whistle sounded through the gym that told everyone boys' practice was over as well. As the sweaty players came running over to meet their girlfriends Brooke waved them away indicating that practice was over.

"Hey whore! I'm going to go take off with Haley and teach her some of the choreography!" Rachel said as she appeared in front of Brooke all of the sudden. Brooke jumped up in shock but quickly regain her cover.

Brooke nodded and waved her hand once again. She watched as Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss before he disappeared into the locker rooms and then Rachel dragged her away. She looked over to see Millicent long gone and Lindsey and Owen going between kissing and arguing. With a sigh Brooke grabbed her bag and walked out of the gym. Going unnoticed by everyone who was to caught up in their own little world.

Once in the hallway Brooke was met by a surprise. There in front of her was a very confused Lucas Scott. He had showered Brooke could see that much and was now dressed in a simple pair of jeans and red shirt. His hair now wet from the shower and not so messy. Brooke chuckled slightly when she saw his lost expression; She leaned against the wall and folded her arms against her chest. Watching him until she felt like saying something.

"Hey cutie. Are you lost?" Brooke asked finally deciding to take him out of his misery. Laughing when he turned around swiftly as if she was going to knock her out. "Whoa! I don't want to kill you but if I'm forced to I will use my pom poms on you." Brooke joked, as she held up her hands in mock defense. Brooke let out a smile when she got a smile from Lucas.

"Sorry you just took me by surprise that's all." He said as he adjusted his book bag on his shoulder and stood frozen to his spot about fifteen feet away from her.

"You know you can come closer. I don't bite." Brooke said with a teasing smile. "Unless you want me to." Brooke winked at Lucas. He looked down and blushed at her comment. "Your not much of a talker are you?" Brooke asked wanting him to say something to her. She hoped he wasn't this boring in real life when you got to know him.

"Not really." He said with a slight shrug as he looked up at her for a brief second and then looked back at his shoes. He was intimidated by Brooke's presence. During lunch when he had watched her he saw that she practically had the whole entire school wrapped around her pinky finger. She made him nervous with her carefree attitude and flirty comments. But he did think she was gorgeous. He would not deny he was attracted to her.

"Wanna get out of here?" Brooke asked not even really listening to him anymore. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and he looked hesitant at first before he nodded his head at her. She smiled and started to lead him to the parking lot where her car was parked.

PURPLEMONKEY

The ride had been silent and only filled with Brooke's music choice of Justin Timberlake and 50 cent. Brooke had caught Lucas staring at her a couple of times and each time gave him a playful wink. He hadn't said more than two words to her for as long as he knew her but she felt comfortable in the silence with him. She felt comfortable in his presence. And it was weird for Brooke because she usually had to talk to someone for five minutes to see if she had a good vibe with them. But with Claus it came natural.

"Were here!" She called out as she parked on a patchy grass area in the familiar place she often went to.

Lucas looked out to see they were a basketball court. He looked over at Brooke with a confused look to see her climbing out the car. She caught his gaze and gestured with her head for him to follow her. Lucas unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car. Brooke then led them to some picnic benches where they sat facing a river that over looked the court. It was beautiful.

"What is this place?" Lucas found himself asking as he looked at Brooke who was staring out at the river.

"The river court." Brooke answered never looking at Lucas. "It's like my little safe haven. It's so quiet when the guys aren't playing and I can actually think." Brooke continued not giving Lucas time to talk.

"What kind of things do you think about?" Lucas asked feeding into her. He was interested in what she had to say. Even though he just met her a couple of hours ago he could tell she had a deeper meaning to her that people didn't get to see very often.

"Everything and anything. Life, school, cheerleading, friends. Anything my mind leads me to." Brooke said with a smile and shrug. She loved the river court with all her heart. She even liked it better than her own home sometimes. "It's funny because when I first found this place I vowed to myself that I would never come back here." Brooke said with a slight laugh as she remembered making that promise to the girls.

"Why?" Lucas asked knowing that there was going to be a story behind it.

"Well we met my friend Lindsey's boyfriend here. We were like ten years old and decided we needed to exercise. So Millie, Rachel, Lindsey, and myself were walking around town when we spotted this place. Well we walk up to the court and there's a whole bunch of boys playing basketball and Rachel and I being the braver ones of the group said hi first. Well Owen turns around with this huge basketball and just knocked Millie down. I screamed at him and then he pushed me and I scraped my knew when I fell to the ground and I of course started to cry. Well while Rachel was comforting me and Millie, Lindsey got into Owen's face and told him and I quote _Hey you bog fatso! Touch my friends again and I'll kick you where tha sun don't shine!_ After those exchange of words Owen walked away and I vowed I would never come back here again." Brooke told her story with a laugh. Lucas looked at her amused. "And I also knew that Lindsey and Owen would end up together." Brooke added with a shrug. Lucas let out a small laugh.

"Wow Well Lindsey had quite a potty mouth on her." Lucas laughed. "But where were you parents? Didn't they care that you were walking around by yourselves?" Lucas asked as he looked at her. He noticed that she shoulders dropped and she started to play with her earring as if she were nervous and scared of something.

"No they didn't. They never have. Mt parents are never here. My father is like head of some big company and my mother is a gold digger. Then there's Rachel's parents they used to work in Tree Hill for some time but then started to travel also but they weren't as bad as my parents. Then there's Millie's parents they work only five hours away so their close for a visit every once and awhile. But Lindsey's father is the best. He's a publisher In New York but he comes down every other weekend to come see us. And to make sure were actually alive." Brooke said sadly keeping her tears in. She hated talking about her parents but she also felt like she didn't want to keep anything from Lucas.

"Brooke. I'm sorry." Lucas didn't know why but he felt like he had to apologize. He had asked the question and made her remember things that she didn't want to.

"Don't apologize. You didn't know." Brooke said giving him a smile. "What about you though? You know about my parents I want to know about yours." Brooke said as she placed both her hands on either side of her and leaned back; her hair flowing in the wind. Luca sucked in a deep breath. He knew that this subject was going to come out at sometime but he never thought so soon. On his first day.

"My family is dysfunctional I'm warning you. So my mom got pregnant when she was still in high school. Then my father left her and knocked up some other girl three months later. Only thing is he married the other girl. So for the first fifteen years of my life my father refused to accept I was his son. But I was always close to my brother so he had to get used to me hanging around. Then my father finally accepted my presence. Then my mother and my uncle who is my father's older brother fell in love with eachother and are finally getting married in the summer." Lucas explained to Brooke kind of embarrassed. He didn't want to be judged because of his family.

"Wow you do have a dysfunctional family." Brooke said with a laugh as she processed what Lucas had just told her.

"Yeah, Nathan and I always get the same reaction from people." Lucas said as he let out a loud laugh. He was glad Brooke hadn't looked at him like he was crazy. But then again her parents were never home and from what she told him didn't care about her well being.

"Wait! Nathan is your brother?" Brooke asked almost yelling as she looked at Lucas with wide eyes. Lucas chuckled; obviously Nathan hadn't told Brooke which was understandable. The two brothers were so used toe everyone knowing their business and their life. Now they had to start getting used to the new place where they were strangers to everyone.

"Yeah, can't you see the resemblance?" Lucas asked turning sideways to face Brooke.

"NO! I don't but you both of incredibly cute so I can see how your related.." Brooke said with a shrug and a small smile. Lucas found himself smiling to.

"You don't hold anything back. Do you?" Lucas asked rhetorically. He already knew the answer to that question.

"Nope." Brooke answered as she shook her head at him. "But enough about me. Tell me about you. Tell me about your old school." Brooke said as she turned to look at Lucas.

"Well Nathan I are- were the captains of the basketball team. We've been best friends since we were children along with Haley. We were like the bug men on campus. But I didn't like to use that power. I'm not exactly social when it comes to people throwing themselves at me. I wanted to be a normal person and not like a god. Eventually people started to respect my decision and leave me alone. There were still these girls but everyone basically left me alone. Our school was like your school basically." Lucas explained to Brooke quietly.

"What's with Peyton?" Brooke asked as she crossed her arms over her chest; determined to find out about the curly blonde girl that she was not too fond of.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked narrowing his eyes at her. He was hoping she didn't say what everyone said. Because he didn't think that him and Peyton were meant to be. He just couldn't see that happening.

"I mean she's like rude, grumpy, and quiet. Sounds like she's right out of a snow white movie." Brooke answered simply. Lucas let out a deep breath and then laughed at Brooke's analogy for Peyton.

"That's Peyton for you but don't pay her any mind. We all think she was born that way but we haven't gotten the test results back yet." Lucas joked and he actually got Brooke to laugh.

"Yeah well Rachel has several different names for her already. Including big blonde wolf." Brooke scoffed. She had tried to make nice with Peyton all ay but the blonde was simply just too stubborn and rude. Two qualities Brooke Davis hates. "Okay, I've heard enough about Shirley temp-ho. What are your hobbies?" Brooke said as she shook her head to rid of her thoughts and rolled her eyes.

"Well I like to play basketball." Brooke rolled her eyes again at this. Of course he liked to play basketball. He was a boy. "And I like to read. And write." Lucas said laughing when he saw her reaction to his first answer. "Oh and I like hanging out with gorgeous cheerleaders I just met." Lucas added as if he had forgotten that one. Brooke smirked; she was getting him to loosen up a bit.

"Of course you do." Brooke teased as she poked his stomach lightly. "What's your favorite book?" Brooke asked as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Winter of our Discontent by John Steinbeck." Lucas answered simply not having to think about it.

"I love Steinbeck! Of Mice and Men is my favorite book." Brooke told Lucas earning look astonishment from him. "I've read it twenty one times. Curley's wife is a hoe and I laughed when she died. But I cry every time George kills Lennie. He was my favorite one." Brooke said sadly as she looked at her hands. Lucas laughed a little she seemed really upset about Lennie's death.

"Awww Brooke don't cry." Lucas said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and squeezing it as she wiped away a falling tear.

"I'm sorry it's just he was so innocent you know. He just wanted the farm and those rabbits." Brooke said as she stifled a sob ready to escape her lips.

"Brooke, it's just a book." Lucas tried to reason with her. He didn't know how to handle crying girls he just met.

"I know I do this every time I talk about the book. I'm sorry." Brooke said calming down as she looked up at Lucas with an apologetic smile. Lucas chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"It's okay." Lucas said with as his chuckles turned into laughs. Soon Brooke was joining in with him. It was funny because Brooke was crying over a book she read numerous times. She knew what happened at the end but she still felt like she had to cry.

"It's getting late and I still have a couple things to do before school tomorrow so you want to head back?" Brooke asked as her laughter subsided and she looked up at him biting he lip. She was having fun with him even if they were just talking and she didn't want to leave so soon but she was going to have to.

"Oh okay. Yeah and I have homework to do if I wanna catch up with what you guys are doing at school." Lucas agreed kind of disappointed. He wanted to stay and talk to Brooke some more. She was just so easy to talk to.

"We should do this again Lucas." Brooke said as she hopped off the table and wiped her pants off. Lucas stood beside her and did the same thing.

"Do what?" Lucas asked confused as he followed her to her car. Brooke shrugged.

"Talk and be friends. Your cool and I like you." Brooke told him honestly with a smile towards him.

"Okay then we'll be friends." Lucas nodded and hopped into the car. He was more than happy to be friends with Brooke. She made him feel so comfortable about being in a new place and even though she was supposed to be the bitchy cheerleader from things he had heard at school she wasn't anything close to that. She was actually one of the nicest people he had met in a really long time. And who knows he thought maybe they would end up becoming real close friends.

* * *

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- Thank you! Even though this is BRUCAS centric I still don't want to like leave every character out of the story and I thought I'd add a little Naley because they are my second fave couple on OTH. And as for the Skills/ Brooke friendship I'm going to try it out and see how all my readers like it. I've been thinking about it and I think it'll bring something different to my story. Oh and I hope you like the BRUCAS in this chapter.**

**Lily106- Sorry, for the typos. I think I did better this time. Thank you.**

**AmbroCoo- Thank you for your review. I'm glad you love my story so much and I will try to update every other day if I get good reviews. **

**IamCaroline- Thank you! I've been trying to make long chapters so I can get some stuff in and not make this story a like one hundred chapter story. But I also try to make it fun for everyone to read at the same time. And like I said I'm unique when it comes to my stories. Thank you so much.**

**B.P. Davis- Hope you liked the BRUCAS here!'**

**Marys25- Thank you!**

**addicted03- I'm honored lols. Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like the story already. I hope you like this chapter. And I hope you will come back for more.**

**Jess – Love forever- Lols here you go! Thank you so much! I think I'm going to have a lot of Tim in this story just because I love him and he's so funny. And yeah those are just some of the characters I'm going to have in this story but those are really the main ones. I hope you liked Lucas not being quiet in this chapter!**

**Brooke D.- Thank you! I'm trying for some new things in my story and I was thinking and I've never seen anyone try to make Skills and Brooke like good friends. And yes I am going to have some Brathan scenes in my upcoming chapters because I love their friendship even though it's not on the show. I'm not going to make Peyton a complete bitch but she's still going to be quite bitchy. And Haley well I love Haley so I had to make her great lols! And I hope you liked all the BRUCAS interaction I had going on in this chapter!**

* * *


	4. Truths

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**This is my new chapter. It has a lot of Brucas and I hope you like it! Purple Monkey Love!**

* * *

Her heels clicked as she walked up the stone walkway that led to the huge house. Her head bopped up and down to an unknown beat in her head and her skirt flipped with every sway of her hips. Reaching the entrance of the house she curled her hand into a tiny fist and beat into the wooden door hard. Her cheery red lips turned into a frown when no one answered the door. With a sigh she twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

Music bombarded her as soon as she walked and following the familiar path to the living room she found her two friends dancing to the beat of the music. Rolling her eyes she took off her jacket and placed it on a nearby chair that had been pushed against the white wall. And she kicked off her heels while she was at it and threw them under the chair.

"Hey whores! It's nice to see you practicing and I have to say Hales your moves are looking better but I brought food and a potential job for you." Brooke said pointing at Haley as she spoke and held up two brown paper bags. They both turned around and smiled when they saw it was her.

"A job?" Haley asked a smile crossing her lips. She had only been in Tree Hill for two days and Brooke made sure that her and everyone else from her old town felt comfortable. And so far they did and they had no complaints.

"Yeah my good friend Jules owns this like diner café place and it's really cool. We hang out there sometimes. Anyway she's like a big sister to us and I went to talk to her and get some of her amazing food while I was at it. And she said that she could start you off as a waitress and see how good you are with that and then move forward from there. She's really nice." Brooke said with a smile as she laid the food from the paper bag on the coffee table in front of the three girls.

"Wow, Lucas' mom owns a diner and I worked there since I was a kid so I think I can handle it. But thank you Brooke you don't know how much this means to me. I owe you so much." Haley said as she gave Brooke an appreciative smile.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do for not being a pain in my ass but you start on Monday so this weekend you better get all the hot married sex you can." Brooke said with a wink as she smiled up at Haley,

"Ewww Brooke I so don't need any details of my brother and best friend's sex life." A voice said from the entrance of the living room causing the girls to jump. All the three girls quickly turned around and Brooke smiled when she saw it was Lucas.

"Hey Lucas!" She greeted with a slight wave of her hand as she gave him a smile.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas chuckled as he came fully into the living room.

"The mute speaks!" Rachel exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air. Brooke and Haley both looked at her like she was crazy and Lucas rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey Rachel." Lucas said with a laugh "It's so nice to finally see you again Brooke." He continued as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Brooke gave him a confused look. "You know the last time we talked was like the last time I saw you." Lucas said with a smile.

And it was the truth ever since their talk at the river court two days ago they had hardly seen eachother. Brooke had been so busy running around dealing with cheerleading and the student council. And Lucas had been busy with his studies. They had occasionally bumped into eachother in the hallway and offered eachother a quick hi and the rushed off. And a part of Brooke was scared because she had opened up so easily to Lucas and she had never been able to do that with someone before.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I've been so busy with council stuff. I want to set up a dance kind of to welcome you Garth Field kids and show you how we party here in Tree Hill. And then I'm also dealing with the senior's Prom because even though it's more than five months away they swear I have to start with all those stupid details and then I also have Ring Dance. Plus with the squad I've been swamped." Brooke explained with a sigh as she rolled her eyes at Lucas. He let out a small smile.

"Damn Brooke! Do you think you should be working yourself so hard?" Haley asked, as she looked at hale wide eyed. She knew Brooke had a lot of responsibility but she didn't know how Brooke's hair wasn't gray with all the stress she had on her.

"It's my job. I have to." Brooke answered with a shrug as she turned toward Haley.

"Don't you have people to help you out with all of that?" Lucas asked giving her a concerned look.

"Yeah, I have Lindsey, Millie, and my representatives and they've all been great but I only have ten people helping me right now so I'm kinda stuck." Brooke told Lucas simply as she let out a tired sigh.

"Well I'd be happy to help you out. I mean I only have basketball to worry about so I don't have that much stress on me." Lucas offered with a small smile as he walked fully in front of Brooke.

"Lucas, you don't have to. Really I know you have school and all of that stuff to do." Brooke said as she shook her head. She had just met Lucas and she didn't want him dropping his life to help her out. She was Brooke Davis she could make it through this. All of it.

"Brooke please I'm going to help. I don't have nearly as much as you on my shoulders and I know you can end in the hospital for to much stress and I refuse to have that happen." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes at Brooke's stubbornness. Brooke let a smile light up her face.

"Thanks Lucas! Your the best!" Brooke said as she threw her arms around Lucas' neck and hugged him. Lucas was taken by surprise but he found himself hugging her back tightly. He was also surprised when he found himself disappointed when she pulled away.

"Okay now that brunette and blondie's moment is over can we eat?" Rachel asked as she tapped her foot impatiently and placed her hands on her hips. Haley stifled a laugh at Rachel. She was complaining during their practice session that she hungry Haley was surprised she didn't pounce Brooke as soon as she showed them the food.

"Fatass." Brooke mumbled as they all sat down around the coffee table and started to look through the food Brooke brought. Rachel shot Brooke a playful glare.

"Brooke why do you talk about yourself like that?" Rachel asked in mock innocence as she playfully shook her head at Brooke.

"Shut up red head!" Brooke yelled as she stuck her tongue out at Rachel who returned the gesture. Both Lucas and Haley let out a laugh at the two friends playful behavior. They were like five year old whenever they were around eachother and always managed to get a laugh with their childish antics.

"Did I hear food?" Nathan asked as he peered his head in through the kitchen entrance to the living room. All there girls rolled their eyes at his childlike behavior.

"Feed your man Haley!" Rachel yelled jokingly. Nathan glared at her before flipping her off.

"I do feed him." Haley said dumbstruck. Brooke and Rachel found themselves rolling their eyes once again at the clue less blonde.

"Want to join us Nate?" Brooke asked with a smile as she looked at him. Everyone laughed when Nathan nodded his head furiously before jumping to sit next to Haley. The five started up a conversation all forgetting about their troubles for the time being. And just focusing on having a good lunch.

PURPLEMONKEY

White cartons and paper plates littered the small wooden table. Empty plastic cups and Styrofoam were tipped off dripping out the substances left over. Five bodies surrounded the mess; three of which who were in a heavy fit of laughter. The other two hiding their face in embarrassment or trying to continue their story, It looked like a bunch of high school friends that had no worries except eachother.

"You guys did not?" Haley said as she held her stomach tightly. Her laughter calming down slightly as she spoke.

"I swear we did. The guys were absolutely disgusting and like Michael Jackson type looking. Lesbians were the only thing that would get us away from them." Rachel said as she nodded her head in agreement. Brooke buried her head in Lucas' shoulder in embarrassment.

"We wouldn't mind an encore." Nathan said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the red head and the brunette. Receiving hits in the chest from all three women in the living room with them. Lucas started to laugh harder when he saw his brother getting hit by three girls.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded as she glared up at her husband angrily. She was not currently happy with his earlier comment and he knew that if he didn't take action he would not be getting any later on.

"I'm sorry baby. You know you're the only one I want to kiss." Nathan said as he leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Prompting gagging noises from both Brooke and Rachel who had their hands around their throats as if they were about to throw up.

"EWWWW! Call the marriage police! Gag me! Gag me!" Both Brooke and Rachel yelled simultaneously. Making Lucas laugh harder.

"Shut up guys!" Haley yelled rolling her eyes as she threw a pillow at them. Nathan just frowned in their direction and put on a pout.

"That should be illegal." Rachel said as she pointed at both Nathan and Haley and gave them a pointed look. Brooke nodded and pulled on a disgusted face.

"Oh babe! Did I tell you Brooke got me a job?" Haley asked as she looked up at her husband proudly. A huge smile took over her face.

"Really? Where? Please don't tell me at some strip club." Nathan said with a sigh as he leaned his head back against the cushion of the couch. Brooke threw a piece of bread at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No! She said its some small little café thing her friend owns. I start on Monday after practice." Haley answered as she slapped her husband's arm and rolled her eyes at Brooke. She was always riling up the boys Haley had noticed. But that's what she liked about Brooke. She was able to have fun and not start trying to steal anyone's man.

"Yeah, so I told Haley you guys are going to have your hot married sex all weekend because Monday morning she becomes a very busy woman and her husband won't be that important anymore." Brooke said snottily as she threw her hair over her shoulder in a dramatic manner.

"Oh is that so? I may take Brooke up on that offer. Her and Rachel could join." Nathan said with a mischievous smile. Causing both Rachel and Haley to start yelled at him again.

While Nathan was getting yelled Brooke looked to her left and noticed Lucas was no longer sitting next to her. She frowned he was just sitting there a minute ago. Where could he have gone? Looking over at her three friends she saw Rachel and Haley still scolding Nathan for his inappropriate behavior and she took this an opportunity to escape.

Quietly she stood up and walked out of the living and into the kitchen unnoticed. Looking out the double glass doors that led outside Brooke saw Lucas standing in the distance. Quietly she crept outside.

"Penny for your thoughts Broody?" Brooke asked as soon as she was standing in back of Lucas. Lucas smirked to himself but didn't face her. She wasn't as quiet as she thought and he had heard her opening the door.

"Broody?" Lucas asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, you've been brooding out here. So your Broody." Brooke said with a nod as she made her way to stand in front of the blonde tall boy.

"Well Cheery if you must know I was just getting kinda of bored in there and decided to come take a breather out here." Lucas answered with a smile down at the short brunette.

"Cheery? What the hell?" Brooke asked as she looked at Lucas with a perfectly raised eyebrow at him. A small smile playing on her lips.

"Well first of all you cheer. And second of all you're always so cheery. Jumping around and so happy. So your nickname is Cheery." Lucas answered as he nodded his head at her.

"Oh you suck. But I like Cheery. I've never had a nickname before. I mean only if you count Rachel's of whore or bitch." Brooke said with a shrug as she put her arms over her chest. Lucas chuckled at her.

"Yeah, I don't think you would want me calling you a bitch." Lucas said as he let out a laugh and shook his head at her. Brooke was so funny when she wasn't even trying to be.

"No, I think you would be on your knees holding your balls right now if you ever called me a bitch." Brooke said with a smirk as she looked up at Lucas. "But whatever we both know you won't dare call me such a thing." Brooke said in a nonchalant tone. Letting out another shrug.

"Your right." Lucas agreed as he nodded his head at her. He would never disrespect a girl in such a way. Not even if she deserved it.

"Let's play truths." Brooke said after about a minute. Lucas looked down at her with a crazy look. She was so random at times it scared him.

"Truths?" He asked, as he looked down at the brunette confused. He knew Brooke was independent and she sometimes made up things.

"Yeah, you know we ask eachother questions to get to know eachother better. Like what is your favorite color?" Brooke explained as she nodded up at him. A huge smile on her face as she waited for him to answer the question.

"Blue." Lucas answered after about two minutes. Brooke nodded.

"Like that. Now you ask me a question since I asked you one." Brooke said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Okay, what are your favorite movies?" Lucas asked the first that came to mind. Brooke let out a small laugh.

"See you already got it. And don't laugh at me okay. My favorite movies are Finding Nemo, Any movie with Tom Hanks in it, Rent, and Snow Day." Brooke answered with a small-embarrassed sigh as she looked down at her bare feet. Lucas let out a loud laugh this time.

"Tom Hanks?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You already asked your question! My turn now!" Brooke said as she shook her head at him. "Okay, now what are your favorite sports besides basketball?" Brooke asked as she sat down in a nearby lawn chair.

"Ummm…football, then soccer, and boxing." Lucas answered thinking about it for a second. Brooke smiled and patted the seat next to her. "What is your most embarrassing moment?" Lucas asked as he took a seat next to her.

"You heard all my embarrassing moments in there." Brooke said as she thrusted her thumb towards the huge house that stood in the back of them.

"So what? I want to hear your most embarrassing moment." Lucas said as he shook his head at her. He wasn't going to let her get out of this one.

"Okay, so when I was like seven I had this huge crush on my new next door neighbor Craig. He was like ten. Well Rachel told me that the boys liked sexy girls. So one day when he was outside with his buddies I dressed up in this little sports bra that I had gotten for Christmas. So I walk outside thinking I'm cute and what not. And then all of the sudden the sprinklers come on and I tripped over a wet patch of grass. Craig was staring at me the whole time like what the hell is wrong with this little girl? So finally one of his friends Trey runs over to me and helps me up. And he goes awww your cute and pats me on the head before he goes back to the boys. I ran inside my house and refused to come out for like a week." Brooke told Lucas with a laugh as she remembered that unfortunate run in with her neighbor.

"And what happened to Craig?" Lucas asked while laughing at her.

"Oh his parents still live next door but he moved away for college like two years ago. We never really even spoke. He on the lacrosse team at school." Brooke answered as Lucas' laughter calmed down. "Okay, okay laugh it up." Brooke rolled her eyes at Lucas.

"I'm sorry. Sports bra? Did you even have boobs?" Lucas asked as he held his stomach with all the laughter that was escaping his lips. Brooke was so cute.

"No! Rachel stuffed it with toilet paper." Brooke said as her cheeks grew red and she looked down at her hands. Her confession only led Lucas to laugh even harder.

"Oh my gosh! Your to freakin funny." Lucas let out between laughs. Brooke his shoulder and glared up at him.

"Okay, okay. Are we done?" Brooke asked as she rolled her eyes at him. Lucas let out a couple more laughs before he got quiet. He then looked down at Brooke and nodded. "Good. Now what is your greatest fear?" Brooke asked with interest as she leaned up in her chair.

"My greatest fear. Hmmm…. well I would have to say my greatest fear would be to end up all alone." Lucas answered kind of surprised by her question. Brooke nodded in understanding.

"Why?" She asked unable to keep herself from asking him. Lucas didn't look like the type of guy who wanted company or who was afraid of being alone. He looked like he could handle it.

"Well I mean its good to be alone every once and awhile but not for to long. If your always-alone it feels like your thoughts are eating you up. And your belief in trust is weakened. You feel as if you have no one. And you feel like trusting even one person is impossible because you've never known company," Lucas told Brooke as he looked into her eyes. Brooke gave him a small smile after his confession. "What's your greatest fear?" Lucas asked quietly suddenly drawn in by her eyes.

"Never experiencing love." Brooke told him honestly. She didn't know why but in that moment she felt like she could tell Lucas anything and not be judged for what she said. She felt as if she could finally put her trust in a person. And that person was Lucas.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked not quiet understanding her answer.

"I mean I have a fear of never experiencing love. You know the can't speak weak in the knees type of love. I tell my friends I don't believe in that crap but the truth is I'm afraid of it. I'm afraid because it must be a pretty strong feeling for me to never have experienced it. Rach, Millie, and Linds are always talking about how great love feels and everyone has to feel it once in their life. And I feel like I've never felt that and what if I don't? What if I go on in my life never knowing what it feels like to feel loved? And I know Rachel, Lindsey, and Millicent love me. But I want to feel the love of just one person. The kind of love that if you left them that person would be broken. The kind that they can't live without you and you can't live without them, the kind of love where someone would give their life for you. What I'm trying to say is I want to be in love." Brooke told Lucas quietly as she played with the bottom of the chair. She didn't want to see Lucas start laughing in her face. She just poured out her heart and she didn't know what he thought of her now. But why would she even care?

"Hey! Look at me." Lucas said as he lifted her chin so that she was looking into his bright blue eyes. They were filled with understanding. "It's not a matter of being in love. It's a matter of finding the right person to be in love with. It's a matter to find a person who makes you feel like that. And sometimes we search in far away places for that kind of love when the person who is able to make you crazy like is standing right in front of us." Lucas told Brooke with honesty and emotion in his voice. Brooke smiled and hugged him.

"You're a good friend." Brooke said as she let go of the hug and looked up at him with a small smile.

"No, Im just telling you the truth. You'll find love Brooke but just don't go searching for it. When the times right it'll come to you." Lucas told Brooke as he shook his head at her.

"Hey guys! Are you out here?" Haley's voice yelled through the darkness breaking the staring match the two kids had going on. Without taking his eyes off of Brooke Lucas answered.

"Yeah! Were over here Hales!" Lucas yelled back toward the house.

"Oh my gosh! We were so worried. We didn't know where you guys disappeared off. And we thought something might have happened." Haley started as soon as she got to them. Nathan and Rachel followed quietly behind her. Taking both of them into a hug.

"Were okay Haley. We just needed some fresh air." Brooke said as she tried to push Haley's strong arms off of her.

"Yeah, we were getting to know eachother better. Right Brooke?" Lucas asked as he threw his arm around Haley's shoulder and looked at Brooke who was now standing next to Nathan and Rachel.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded as she looked up at Nathan and smiled. He smiled down at her and threw an arm around her shoulder and then turned and threw one around Rachel.

"Now let's go talk about that threesome." Nathan joked as he started walking toward the house with them.

"EWWWWW Tim alert!" Both Brooke and Rachel laughed as they hit his arm.

* * *

**Jess- Loves forever- Lols thank you! Sorry to disrupt your t.v. Watching! Lols. And yeah there's a lot more Brucas in this chapter so I hope you like it. And I have updated my other story so go read that one to!**

**B. P. Davis- Lols thank you! More Brucas in this chapter!**

**Lily106- Thankkkkkssssss. Lols I hope I did good with this chapter lols! Enjoy!**

**brookeenlucas4eva03- Thanks! Updated!**

**AmbroCoo- Thank you! I'm glad you think I'm such a good writer and like I said before I try to capture the characters for they really are.**

**IamCaroline- Yes, Brucas are going have to be friends for some time before anything gets to serious. Lols. And I am going to have Brooke close with all the guys in OTH because I feel she has that personality to do so. And I gave you more Brucas! Enjoy!**

**Brooke D.- Isn't he? I love Lucas when he's all innocent and shy. He's so adorable I just want to eat him. Lols. And yes, the LP are just going to have a little part of this story but nothing major because it will be like every other story then.**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- Lols I'm giving Brooke more depth because everyone portrays her as this party girl. Lols and I had to throw in Steinbeck because I love him! Hope you enjoy my next update.**

* * *


	5. Superwoman

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys! Sorry for my lack of updates its just I have finals and I've been worrying about that. But come in one week I'll be free and you'll have many more updates coming to you frequently! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and the café thing is essential to my story. It's going to start showing up a lot so I had to add it in there. Well enjoy! Purple Monkey Love!**

* * *

Studentswalked through the busy courtyard. Some of them spitting out the latest gossip and some just trying to get to their next class. Brunette hair flowed in the wind along with red hair. A loud laugh pushed its way past ruby lips and a speck of green sparkled in amusement. People watched the girls in envy. Some wanting to be in their place and some wanting to sit next to them holding their hand.

Brooke laughed at Rachel's latest Chris story. It was lunchtime and they were both sitting at their normal lunch table waiting for their friends to come. Their lunch trays sat in front of them long forgotten about. And their purses sat in their lap. Suddenly, a dark cloud over shadowed them and they look up to see none other than.

"Squinty!" Brooke and Rachel yelled simultaneously as they glanced up at their friend. He looked down at them confused. Causing a laugh to come out of both girls.

"You know squinty because you squint." Rachel explained to him with smile once their laughter calmed down. Just as he was about to protest Brooke's voice broke through.

"Yeah I can't see! I have to squint! Oh, Rachel I see you. There you are." Brooke said as she squinted her eyes and pushed her hands out in front of her acting as if she couldn't see. Rachel let out a loud laugh at Brooke's behavior and high fived her.

"Haha." He replied dryly as he rolled his eyes at the two girls. "You think you're so funny." He said as he sat down next to Brooke and tickled her side lightly.

"Lucas! Lucas stop!" Brooke laughed as she pushed his hands away and playfully glared at him. But she noticed he was looking at Rachel who was staring at them with a smirk on her face. "What?" Brooke asked innocently as she looked at her best friend.

"You guys would make a cute couple." Rachel said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Too bad were just _friends_." Brooke said as she gave Rachel a 'don't-you-start-with-that' look.

"So, anyways what were you guys talking about before I came and you started to make fun of my eyes?" Lucas asked as he started to eat some of his hamburger. He could sense tension rising in the air and he wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.

"Oh nothing new. Just talking about the hot guy Broke fucked last week." Rachel said with a shrug as she took a sip of her water. Brooke's eyes got wide at Rachel's explanation.

"Rachel! Don't lie to him! We were talking about your big headed boyfriend!" Brooke yelled as she hit her best friend's arm and gave her a glare. Lucas smiled when he noticed Brooke's cheeks getting red. She was blushing.

"Or that." Rachel said with a shrug as she capped her water back up and leaned against the table.

"What a whore." Brooke mumbled as she turned back to face Lucas. Her arms across her chest and a pout on her face. "Don't believe her. She's just mad because her boyfriend would rather play with his guitar then play with her." Brooke told Lucas as she gave a quick glare at Rachel who flipped her off.

"Aww…Brooke is Rachel being a mean girl?" Lucas asked in a baby voice as he took Brooke's face in his hands and squished it. She looked like a cute little blow up fish as she looked at him and nodded. "Come here I'll protect you from the mean girl." Lucas said as he pulled Brooke into a hug and glared at Rachel playfully. "Rachel 'red head' Gatina it is not nice to be mean to little Brookie here. She is very sensitive." Lucas told Rachel firmly.

"Lucas!" Brooke laughed as she pulled away from the hug and hit his arm. "That didn't help!" Brooke laughed as she ran a hand through her hair and let out a loud sigh.

"Oh gosh." Rachel mumbled to herself. Brooke was about to retort when Skills and Nathan came running up to the table with Haley and Lindsey following closely behind them.

Brooke laughed when she saw they were playing around with a basketball. She opened her arms into a huge circle and Skills threw the ball in. Everyone let out a laugh as soon as Brooke jumped up and squealed in happiness.

"Oh yeah! That's my sweet chocolate!" Brooke yelled as she jumped into Skill's arms and hugged him tightly around the neck. Skills laughed and threw his arms around her waist.

"An that's my cookies 'n' cream." Skills said as he nodded at the table and Brooke let out a wink.

"Cookies 'n' cream?" Nathan asked as he sat down next to his wife and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Her favorite ice cream." Skills said simply as he let her down and they both sat on the bench.

"So boys are you ready for the big game tomorrow? I heard the after party is going to be off the chain!" Brooke yelled as she looked at Skills who nodded. She high fived him and stole one of Lucas' fries when he wasn't looking.

"There you go shorty. See I told you; you just got to let it flow. Be smooth wit it." Skills said as he gave Brooke a thumbs up. Brooke laughed and returned the gesture.

"Okay enough of the Skills lessons." Nathan interfered before the two friends could get into one of their typical meaningless conversations. "And to answer your question yes Brooke we are very ready for tomorrow's big game." Nathan said with a nod as he smiled at her.

"Owen sure does know how to work a person though." Lucas said as he took a sip of his water. All the guys nodded in agreement.

"Oh really? Well I wouldn't know what you mean but Lindsey here would. Right Linds?" Rachel asked as she raised an eyebrow at suggestively. Brooke smirked and did the same while Haley just shook her head in amusement. It took a moment for all the guys to get what Rachel meant but when they did they all sent Rachel a disgusted look.

"Guys!" Lindsey said as her cheeks flamed a bright shade of red and she looked down at her hands. "I thought I told you guys not to talk about Owen and I like that!" Lindsey yelled as she shook her head at her friends in embarrassment.

"Don't look at me." Brooke said throwing her hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything it was all Rachel." Brooke said as she pointed toward her redheaded best friend who was to busy waving at some sophomore to be paying any attention to what was going on around her.

"Totally with Brooke on this one." Haley nodded as all the guys got into their own conversation about some basketball game on t.v.

"So, Hales are you ready to start your new job today?" Brooke asked as she turned toward Haley with a questioning look.

"Yeah, I'm excited. I just want to start you know?" Haley asked with an eager nod of her head. "I mean I just love café's they're so homey and its just comfort." Haley explained when she got raised eyebrows from Rachel, Brooke, and Lindsey. She forgot they hadn't worked a day in their life.

"Well I can't say I know what your talking about but if you want a homey comfortable feeling then your going to love Jules." Rachel told Haley as she stole Nathan's yogurt when he glanced at Skills.

"Yeah, I second what Rachel said." Lindsey said as she nodded her head and smiled at Haley.

"Well if she's nice as you say she is then I guess I should be fine." Haley said as Rachel peeled off the wrapped of her stolen yogurt and started to eat. Lindsey nodded and then started working on some homework.

"Oh your more than fine. You have us." Brooke reassured Haley with a wink and a smile. "Oh look over there Broody!" Brooke yelled at Lucas as she pointed to the other side of the quad. Lucas looked in the other direction confused and Brooke stole a couple of fries off of his plate. When Lucas finally noticed that there wasn't anything interesting happening he turned to Brooke who stuffed the fries in her mouth quickly. "I gwruess wiy wras reeing thrings." Brooke said with her mouth full of food as she gave Lucas an innocent shrug.

Lucas let out a laugh at Brooke and went to go grab his chocolate milk when he saw what she did. "Cheery!" Lucas yelled loudly causing the whole table to look at the two of them. Brooke looked at Lucas with a questioning stare. "You ate my fries!" Lucas said as he playfully glared at her and pointed to his tray.

"Why are you blaming me? Did you see me take the fires?" Brooke asked pretending to be mad at him as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Well no, but you told me to look at the other side of the courtyard for no reason and then when I look back at you, you can hardy say a word because your mouth is full of food." Lucas told Brooke as he shook his head at her.

"Excuse me? Are you calling me fat?" Brooke asked as she gave Lucas a look of disbelief.

"Well have you seen your ass?" Rachel added as she smirked at Brooke.

"Shut it Gatina." Brooke told Rachel as she turned and sent her a fierce glare. Rachel was always making fun of Brooke because she was much more curvier then the rest of them. It wasn't a bad thing and often Rachel envied Brooke's body instead of her own athletic build.

"No, Brooke I'm just saying its obvious you stole my fries." Lucas told her with a nervous smile. He didn't mean to offend the pretty brunette. He was only playing around with her about the fries. But now he saw that it was a bad idea.

"Whatever." Brooke mumbled as she turned and glared at the table. She wasn't mad she just wanted to toy with Lucas. He was so fun playing around with.

"Now B. Davis I told you that it ain't a bad thing to have a fat ass. Men like a lil junk in tha trunk." Skills told his best friend as he grabbed her hand and gave her a smile. Lucas looked at both of them curiously. It dawned on him that Skills and Brooke were very close. Something that surprised him. Brooke sent Skills a look and Skills instantly shut up.

"I'm sorry Cheery. I didn't mean to offend you." Lucas said as he put an arm around Brooke's shoulders and pulled her close to his body. "Please forgive me. You can have all my fries if you want." Lucas said as he pushed Brooke his tray. Giving her puppy dog eyes when she looked up at him.

"Oh. It's aright." Brooke said as she reached up and squeezed Lucas' cheeks in her hands. "Squinty." She added with a smile as she let go of Lucas' cheeks. Lucas gave her a playful hurt look.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!" Lucas said as he grabbed Brooke and started to tickle her sides. Brooke let out a aloud laugh and started to squirm in Lucas' embrace.

"Stop it! Squinty! You're hurting me!" Brooke said in between laughs as she tried to push Lucas' hands away. After saying he was hurting her Lucas pulled away instantly. Everyone watched the two argue and all thought the same thing. Something was going to happen between the two of them.

PURPLEMONKEY

"Well here we are." Brooke said once the of the stopped into Brooke's friends café Jules Café. Haley looked around and smiled at what she saw. She was glad Brooke had a friend in the café business because now she felt even more at home with only being in the place for all of twenty seconds.

The café had a homey feeling to it and was very with times. It had colors of red, purple, orange, green, yellow, and blues. It had comfy couches to sit on and lounge around in in one corner. A flat screen t.v. that was attached to the wall hung above teh couches. Laptops for use sat in another corner where various writers were sitting and trying to figure out their next story. Then at the other end of teh cafe sat various round tables with chairs and stools surronding them. Haley already like dthis place and she hadn't really started work.

"Brooke Davis!" A voice yelled snapping Haley out of her awe at teh cafe. She looked to see a woman about twenty three or twenty four years old coming toward them. She had light brown hair and big brown eyes. She was a very pretty woman.

"Jules!" Brooke yelled excitedly as she ran over to the woman and enveloped her in a hug.

"Where have you and the grils been hiding? I haven't seen you around for almost two weeks." The woman said as she pulled away from the hug and gave Brooke a stern look while she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, you see about that Jules. You know how I'm president or whatever and I've been really busy with alot of presidential stuff. Along with cheerleading and school work." Brooke explained as she twisted her hands behind her back and bit her lip nervously.

"Oh I know Brooke. But you still need to find time to hang out at the Cafe. I'm telling you it gets so boring around here sometimes without you girls." Jules said as she gave Brooke a restles look and a small smile. Brooke returned the smile before she turned around and gestured towards Haley.

"Hales! Come here!" Brooke yelled at Haley. Haley slowly walked toward them and stood next to Brooke. She looked shyly down at her feet. "Hales, I want you to meet someone. Jules this is Haley James-Scott. Haley this is Jules a.k.a your new boss." Brooke introduced with a smile as she went back to her happy attitude.

"Hi Haley. It is so nice to meet you. Brooke has told me so much about you already. And when she told me you needed a place to work I was like say no more bring her here! This place is absoluetly hectic at times. Especially after Brooke left and took her little posse with her. I swear it seemed like the cafe got busier after that." Jules said as she sent a pointed look toward Brooke who gave her an innocent shrug and looked out the window. Haley found herself laughing because Jules was like the older version of Brooke. She liked to talk.

"It's so nice to meet you Jules. Brooke has told me nothing but good things about you and I can back up th fact that she has been dying to come visit its jsut she has been swarmed with presential duties. My best friend had to even offer to help out." Haley said with a laugh as she shook Jules' hand.

"Are you sure she's not paying you to tell me that?" Jules asked as she let go of Haley's hand and gave her a skeptical look. Brooke's eyes got wide at Jules' statement.

"No. I wouldn't lie about Brooke to my new boss. That is just cutting it way to far." Haley said with another laugh as she shook her head and sent Brooke an amused look.

"I like her Brooke. She better stay around." Jules said as she gave Haley an approving smile. Haley returned the smile. "Well I don't know if miss. Forgetful over there told you or not but you are going to be starting as a waitress and we'll see how you handle things from there and then if you do good we might promote you." Jules explained as she went right into business mode with Haley. Brooke crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. Only Jules would just meet someone and go straight into business.

"Yes, Brooke told me that. And I have to say thank you for the job. I could use the money so much and well just thank you," Haley said with a grateful smile.

"Oh don't thank me. If it wasn't for Brooke's high praise of you then you wouldn't have gotten the job. But I trust Brooke's judgment more than I trust my own and I knew I could rely on you from what she told you. So you should really thank Brooke." Jules said as both her and Haley gave Brooke a smile.

"Thank you Brooke." Haley said as she gave Brooke a teasing smile,

"Oh you are so welcome Haley. I mean I don't know where you would be if I wasn't here. You, squinty, hotshot, and blonde bitchy would probably be in a gutter somewhere trying to get help. Thank God for me though." Brooke said dramatically as she fanned herself and batted her eyelashes. Haley and Jules both rolled their eyes at her.

"Yeah Brooke. We owe you our life. You just saved us from a life of torment and hell. However could I repay you?" Haley asked dramatically as she grabbed onto Brooke's sleeve.

"Well first off you can start by letting go of me. And second of all I want you to do all my homework and give me supernatural flying powers and telekenthsis. So then I can take over the world- I mean make it a better place." Brooke ended her little rant with an evil laugh that had Haley and Jules cracking up at.

"Oh-okay. Well Superwoman lemme start work. I don't want to be fired on my first day." Haley said as her laughter calmed down and she looked at Brooke in amusement.

"Superwoman? Hmmm…I like it." Brooke said as she nodded her head in approval. "And would you like me to stay with you?" Brooke asked as Jules started towards the back while Haley start taking off her jacket.

"NO! I know you have a lot of crap to do with those dances and plus a new cheer for the squad so you go home and work on that. I'll be fine here." Haley said as she shook her head and started to push Brooke out of the door.

"Yes, Brooke she'll be fine. I'm not going to hurt her." Jules said as she came out from the back and started to follow Haley.

"Okay, I guess so. But Haley you have my cell number call me in case Jules gives you a hard time. I'll fly her out of town. Okay?" Brooke said as she looked at Jules and Haley with an amused smile on her face.

"Okay. I'll make sure Superwoman." Haley said dryly as she rolled her eyes at Brooke. "Bye!" She called as Brooke started down the street. Brooke turned and gave them both a smile and a wave.

* * *

_Coming up next on Fate, Love, and Fire…_

_"Go ravens!"_

_"Sometimes I wish my life wasn't really my life. Does that make sense?"_

_"He has a what? A child? But he's only seventeen!"_

_"Luke, dude you are so under thumb dude." _

_"Hey Luke my main man! Just tha person I wanted to see. Now listen I heard the rumors and if they true then yeah I'm glad its you. You a good person but Brooke she like my sister and I ain't goin to tell you dis twice. If you hurt her man I'm gonna be forced ta kill you. Got that?"_

_"You like Lucas. Don't you?"_

_"What…no..atleast I don't think I do."_

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys because of all the positive feedback! Keep reviewing!**

**Jess - Loves forever**

**Linkie**

**AmbroCoo**

**IamCaroline**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**

**pink5288**

**Lily106**

**Brooke D.**

**ILoveYouTooPrettyGirl**

* * *


	6. Amazingly Vulnerable

"Go Ravens

"Go Ravens!" The cheers echoed of the walls. Children and adults of different ages jumped up and down along with the different cheerleaders. The girls on the far right side of the gym girls wore blue and white pleated skirts that fell above their knees. Their fitted tops hugging the curves they all possessed and some had teammates numbers painted on. Their white sneaker clad foot stomped on the floor as they jumped up and down and waved their blue and white pom poms in the air. The adrenaline in the air could be felt as everyone yelled and cheered.

At that moment a blonde player threw the ball towards the cheerleaders but lucky for them the head captain caught it. The blonde stopped in front of them and the brunette cheerleader threw it to him with a wink.

"Go get em Luke." She whispered in his ear before pulling away. "Go Ravens!" She yelled with the rest of the team. Lucas smiled and went back to the game. At that moment Rachel came up to her and bumped their hips before Millie and Lindsey joined them. Brooke let out a loud laugh and bumped Rachel back. Not watching the game the four girls were stunned when a loud cheer broke out. They looked at the scoreboard and saw the Ravens had won 21-13. They yelled loudly as they made their way to the court. Rachel and Millie ran off while Lindsey jumped into Owen's arms to give him a huge hug and kiss. Brooke rolled her eyes and ran to Skills who was standing with another player. "Skills!" She yelled as she jumped into his arms.

"Monster." He laughed back as he hugged her tightly. "Did you see that? Lucas won the game for us." Skills said excitement lacing in his voice. Broooke smiled as she pulled away from the hug and looked towards Lucas who was laughing with Haley and Nathan. And then Bevin came up and was trying to seduce Skills. Brooke rolled her eyes and gave Skills a kiss on the cheek before bouncing away.

"LUCAS!" She yelled as she ran towards him. Lucas looked up at the sound of his name a huge smile broke out on his face. Nathan and Haley walked away knowing about the little thing Lucas had developed for the head cheerleader. "Oh my gosh! You were awesome!" She yelled as she ran into his open arms. Lucas laughed and buried his head into her strawberry and vanilla scented hair.

"Thanks. I guess your words were the ones I needed to encourage me." Lucas said as a blush overcame his face. Brooke pulled away and beamed up at him.

"Glad I could be of help." She said cheerily as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then reached down and grabbed his hand. "Come on lets blow this Popsicle stand." Brooke said tugging on Lucas' hand. Lucas let out a laugh at her words and nodded. Brooke made her way through the crowd and they were almost at the door when Lucas spoke.

"Brooke, I need to go get my bag and maybe I should take a shower." He said as he leaned up to whisper in her ear. Brooke turned to face him and shook her head.

"You go get your bag. The shower can wait though because your all mine tonight broody.' She said as she pointed a finger in his face. Lucas nodded and turned to leave when Brooke slapped his ass. "Hurry!" She yelled as Lucas jogged to the locker room.

"Brooke!" She heard and she looked to her left to see Lindsey coming skipping towards her with Owen close behind.. She laughs when she sees Owen's annoyed look.

"Hey guys." She greets as she hugs Lindsey. Owen despite his annoyance leans over and hugs Brooke.

"Hey Davis." He said with a smile as he pulled away from the hug and laced his fingers with Lindsey. Brooke looked up at him disgusted.

"Phelps! You just got me all sweaty!. GROOOOOSSSSS!" She said being overdramatic. "Now I have a disease!" She yells as she pretends to wipe some nasty substance off of her. Lindsey and Owen let out a laugh at Brooke's antics.

"I didn't see you complaining when Lucas hugged you all sweaty." Owen said with a smirk on his face. Brooke looked up at him curiously and when he raised his eyebrows suggestively she shook her head.

"Lucas is hot. Your not." Brooke told him matter of factly. Lindsey raised an eyebrow and watched the two of them argue playfully.

"My woman thinks I'm hot and that's all that matters Davis." Owen said as he draped his arm around Lindsey's shoulder. Brooke looked at the two of them and smiled. They were so in love with eachother it wasn't even funny. Brooke thought back to before Lindsey and Owen just got together they she and Owen had to come to a leadership better ness program and all Owen did all weekend was talk about Lindsey. So much that she couldn't stand to hear Lindsey's name for a week. Brooke found it cute at first and then it got insanely annoying. But Brooke wished someone would talk about her like Owen does Lindsey.

"Ready!" Lucas announces as he comes up to the threesome and stands next to Brooke. Brooke looks up at him to see he changed into a white tee shirt and dark jeans. He looks hot and now that's all that matters to Brooke.

"I thought I told you not to change." Brooke whispered in his ear as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Actually you told me not to shower." Lucas said as he slung his bag around his shoulder. Brooke rolled her eyes and looked back towards her friends.

"Hey Lucas man. That was a great game man." Owen said as him and Lucas clapped each other's backs. "And that shot you won the game with was awesome." Owen complimented as he stood back next to Lindsey.

"Thanks man. I try." Lucas said with a shrug, as he stood right back next to Brooke. "Hey Lindsey." Lucas greeted as he looked at the captain's girlfriend. Lindsey smiled and ran up to Lucas surprising him by giving him a huge hug. Lindsey and Lucas were friends but it was more of Rachel and Brooke who talked to him.

"Hey Luke! That was a great shot!" Lindsey yelled as she pulled away from the hug and smiled up at him. Lucas nodded and Lindsey went back over to Owen who slung his arm around her shoulders. "Now about Friday Brooke. Are we going to go to your house and go to the party from there or are we going to meet there?" Lindsey asked as the two boys started a conversation about basketball.

"Umm…were going to meet at my house I believe. And then were going to the party." Brooke answered as she thought about it for a moment. Lindsey nodded in understanding and Brooke looked up just in time to see Lucas look at her hand hesitantly. With a smirk Brooke grabbed his hand before he could pull away and laced their fingers together. "Anyways, Linds make sure you look hot because this is Lucas and the other's guy's first party and we have to show them how we party." Brooke continued ignoring the looks she got from both Owen and Lindsey.

"Okay. I think I'm going to wear that new skirt I ought at the mall the other day." Lindsey said as Owen and Lucas went back to their conversation.

"Oh yeah! The brown one! That was really cute I should have gotten it in black and red for myself. I don't know why I didn't." Brooke pondered as she nodded vigorously at Lindsey. Lindsey let out a laugh at her best friend.

"Well we better get going. We have school tomorrow." Owen spoke up as he looked from his teammate to the two girls.

"I know. Who makes a game on a Tuesday?" Brooke asked as she shook her head in fake shock. Owen rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Let's go Linds." Owen said as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her away. Both Owen and Linds waved at Brooke and Lucas as they left.

"Don't be silly! Wrap your Willy Phelps!" Brooke shouted after Owen. His response was the middle finger to which Lucas started laughing at. "That's not funny Squinty. That is insulting and plus Lindsey's already going to be fucking him so I can't do it." Brooke said with a shrug as she looked up at Lucas.

"Whoa Brooke that's my captain and my friend. I don't want to hear about his sexual activities with his girlfriend." Lucas said shaking his head in disgust.

"Oh please! Like you guys don't talk about that in the locker room! I know." Brooke said rolling her eyes and she tugged on Lucas' hand to which she was still holding onto. "Come on." She said as she pulled him towards the exit.

PURPLEMONKEY

Lucas and Brooke walked the sandy beach barefooted as they laced their fingers together once again. The two of them stood quiet as they made their way across the beach. Both of them looking out at the ocean. Finally, they stopped a small spot just near a cove and sat down.

"This is my other spot where I come to think." Brooke whispered as Lucas and her looked out at the ocean.

"It's beautiful out here." Lucas whispered as he looked at Brooke. Her loose hair was blowing all over her face and she looked so peaceful.

"Yeah, it is and it's just so quiet and away from all the drama." Brooke said as she laid back on the sane. Lucas followed her action and lay beside her. "You know you're the first one I've brought out to this spot. Rachel, Millie, and Linds don't even know about this spot." Brooke said quietly as she stared up at the sky. Lucas looked at her shocked.

"Well then this must be a pretty special spot." He said as he to looked up at the night sky.

"Or maybe you're just a special person." Brooke whispered. However, Lucas heard her and he sat up from his spot on his elbows and looked down at her. His soft gaze questioning. Brooke sighed. "Look Lucas, I feel like I can talk to you like I haven't been able to talk to anyone else. Sure, I have Rach, Millie, Linds, Owen, and Mouth. And of course Skills because he's like my best friend but I haven't been able to open up to them like I've done to you. I just feel like I can trust you, ya know? And you already know some of my secrets that no one else knows." Brooke explained to Lucas quietly as she looked up at him. Lucas gave her a soft smile and gestured for her to sit up. When she did he enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"I'll guard your secrets with my heart Pretty girl." Lucas mumbled into her hair but Brooke could hear him clearly. She pulled away a little and looked at him for a minute before she smiled.

"So if I told you another secret would you not laugh at me?" Brooke asked. Lucas looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed before he nodded his head. "Sometimes I wish my life wasn't really my life. Does that make sense?" Brooke asked as she placed her arms around her knees and looked out at the ocean.

"Yeah, it does because when I was little I used to feel the same way. I used to wonder what I had done that was so horrible in my life to have deserved a life such as this. And I find myself wondering the same thing sometimes still. But what you have to understand is that you have to enjoy the great moments in your life. And you gotta know that somewhere out there someone's life is worse than your so you gotta love the life your given because you could be dead right now or eating out of garbage cans." Lucas told her. Brooke looked at him and nodded and then gave him a small smile.

"I know what you mean it's just so hard sometimes. I mean I feel so lonely half the time but I mask it with happiness but all I want to do is love Lucas." Brooke said with a shrug.

"Brooke remember I told you. When the times right it'll come to you." Lucas told her softly. Brooke nodded once again at his words. "Your amazing. You know that?" Lucas asked after they had fallen into a comfortable silence. Brooke looked up at him alarmed and confused. "I mean you're not the typical party slutty cheerleader. Your so much more than that and you hide it. But when you're like this vulnerable and open its wonderful. You're so deep and not the tough as glass girl everyone thinks you are. You have your fears and everything like that and that's what makes you beautiful. And I'm so happy that I'm one of the few people who get to experience this side of you because its such a good thing to have in life. And I thank you Brooke for letting me get to know such a gorgeous person inside and out." Lucas told Brooke with passion. Brooke looked up at him ears in her eyes. She had never had anyone told her she was amazing. Maybe in bed but not for her true self.

"Lucas thank you!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Lucas smiled and buried his face in her hair.

"Your welcome pretty girl." He whispered. When Brooke pulled away Lucas frowned a bit until she pulled him down to lay next to her. And that's how the two friends spent the rest of the night. In complete silence enjoying each other's company and looking out at the sea.

_Coming up next on Fate, Love, and Fire._

"_He has a what? A child? But he's only seventeen!"_

"_Hey Luke my main man! Just tha person I wanted to see. Now listen I heard the rumors and if they true then yeah I'm glad its you. You a good person but Brooke she like my sister and I ain't goin to tell you dis twice. If you hurt her man I'm gonna be forced ta kill you. Got that?"_

"_You like Lucas. Don't you?"_

"_What…no..Atleast I don't think I do."_

"_Brooke, I haven't been completely honest with you."_

"_I like Lucas. And I need your help."_

"_She's amazing man. I mean when I spend time with her I feel like I'm on cloud nine."_

"_Sounds like your in love."_


	7. Superhuman

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I was jsut in Florida for 2 weeks and I jsut got back today but I should have most of my stories updated by Thursday night. SO, this is my new chapter I've been working on and I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks!

* * *

Three pairs of eyes stared at her as she pulled on her black mini skirt and green halter-top. All eyes watching her with interest but also with question. Sending them a smile she turned back towards the mirror that stood on her stand and started to fix her hair. She knew something was bugging her friends because they had gotten ready extra quickly and examined her every move ever since they had arrived at her house. At first she thought it was one of their stupid little inside jokes and now it was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Okay, guys. Seriously you're creeping me out. What? Do I have something on my face?" She asks as she turns toward her friends and puts her hands on her hips. She looks quickly into the mirror to see her done up face perfect.

"What happened Tuesday?" Rachel asked quickly unable to hold it in anymore. Both Lindsey and Millicent send her a dirty look and she just shrugs and smiles.

"Umm. We won a game." Brooke replied as she gives her friend a weird look and shakes her head.

"No I mean after the game. Lindsey had told us that you went off with Lucas." Millicent says quietly seeing that Brooke was getting annoyed already. And one thing you didn't want to do was annoy Brooke or get her mad.

"Oh did she?" Brooke said as she glared at her strawberry blonde best friend. Lindsey nodded almost confidently but quickly looked down when she saw the look Brooke was giving her. Boy, if looks could kill then Lindsey would be six feet under right now.

"Yes, yes she told us. Now tell us what really happened with the hot blondie boy. I wanna know now!" Rachel said as she nodded her head vigorously looking at Brooke with interest. Brooke sighed she knew there was no escaping the questions that Rachel Gatina held. It was almost as if she would torture you for some answers.

"Nothing happened. We took a walk on the beach and just talked a little bit. Nothing to get excited about. Not even a little." Brooke told her friends with a sigh. She hated when they would so this it was so annoying.

"Are you sure? Come on Brooke were your best friends you can tell us if you and Lucas hooked up." Rachel said as she lay across the bed with her head in her hands.

"Okay, Lucas and I didn't hookup because Lucas and I are just really good friends. Whatever Linds told you don't read to much into it.." Brooke said with a shrug as she turned back around and started to spray some perfume. Rachel and Lindsey both rolled their eyes at their best friend. And Millicent just looked on in curiosity.

"Right because friends walk around holding each others hands. Oh my. Why haven't we tried that yet?" Rachel replied sarcastically as she sat up in bed. Lindsey and Rachel looked at eachother with smiles before grabbing each other's hands. "Don't worry me and Linds are just friends." Rachel teased with a wink. Millicent stifled a laugh and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You guys are such dorks. I swear sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you." Brooke said as she turned to walk out of the room.

"WE LOVE YOU TO!" All three of them yelled out at her. Brooke laughed and shook her head before exiting the bedroom.

PURPLEMONKEY

The music is loud. The room is dark. There are teenagers everywhere. Some already stumbling drunk. Others drinking their way into oblivion. There are some teenagers in the corner of the room making out. And some in the corner playing strip poker and truth or dare. On the dance floor in the living room bodies mold together as the music gets faster and faster.

The four of them walk in and the room almost stops. Everyone is staring at them. And they know they look hot. Their heads held up high and their smiles confident. They know they're the hottest girls there and they love the attention. The redhead and the blonde disappear to go grab a drink and the other shy brunette makes her way to her boyfriend. Now only Brooke is left.

She looks gorgeous. Her green halter-top brings out the green in her eyes. And the black mini skirt makes her legs look long and lean. Her makeup is put perfectly on her face. Dark eyes and light cheeks. Her hair is down is loose curls and she looks like she just stepped out of some fashion magazine. She looks perfect.

Her eyes wander around the crowded living room and they land on a blonde male she knows so well and some fake blonde girl that he's currently dancing with. She holds back a smile when she notices that he looks shy and held back. Almost like he doesn't want people to see him dancing and the girl doesn't notice. Her smile turns into a laugh when he makes sure the girl is not paying attention before slinking away into a dark corner by himself. She had to admit he did look hot is his white and blue button up shirt and dark jeans.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss. Do it all." A voice says from behind her. Brooke rolls her eyes a little but smiles. She knows who it is and she is well amused kind of. She turns quickly to face him and comes into contact with his dark eyes,

"Well, well, well if isn't Mr. I jerk off with my guitar." She replies back a smirk curving at her lips. She crosses her arms on her chest and shifts her weight onto her left heel clad foot.

"Your words hurt Chris." He says as he puts a hand over his heart and acts like he is hurt. "And I've missed you Davis." He finishes by holding his arms out for a hug. Brooke squeals and goes into them.

"I've missed you to Keller. Where did you disappear off to for so long?" She asks once she pulls away from the hug. She looks up at her friend with questioning eyes.

"Well my manager had this really great tour thing around this city in Memphis so I took it. I'm surprised Rach didn't tell you but then against he was to busy being paranoid that I would cheat on her." Chris replied with a shrug as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. "So anyways, how are my little sisters doing without Chris? You know Rachel kept her information to a minimum when we talked on the phone. Only thing I know is new students, cheerleading, and stress. Mind telling me what she's talking about?" Chris asks as he looked at Brooke now his eyes questioning.

"Oh you know the usual. Lindsey is busy with Owen the steroid popper. Millie is busy with Mouth robot obsessor. And I'm busy with cheerleading and student council. Oh and the new students is because their school burned down and we had room to take some in." Brooke answered with a shrug as she scanned the room once again.

"Right. And the boy?" Chris asked as he raised an eyebrow. Brooke looked up at him slightly taken aback by his question.

"What boy?" Brooke asked composing herself.

"Oh don't play coy with me Brooke. You know what boy I'm talking about. The one you were staring at when I came up. Tall, blonde, blue eyes, handsome as a fox." Chris pointed out as he remembered the boy Brooke was in a trance with. He laughed when Brooke slightly blushed and looked down. "What's his name and how did you meet him? Come on the Chris needs to know everything that happened while Chris was gone." Chris said deciding to annoy the crap out of her.

"Don't start with that third person shit Chris because I will seriously chop your balls off." Brooke threatened as she pointed a finger in his face. She hated when Chris got cocky.

"Whoa! Watch the goods." Chris said putting his hands up in mock surrender. Brooke rolled her eyes at his choice of words. "I'm playing with you Brookie, Now tell me who's the guy." Chris said as he slung a arm around her shoulders.

"His name is Lucas Scott. He came from the burned down school and he's just a friend. See nothing to tell." Brooke answered with a smile and a shrug. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Sure, if that's your story. I saw hot happy you got when he ran away from that blonde. Is he gay?" Chris asked. Brooke hit him in the arm hard.

"No he is not gay. He's just a little shy at times. And plus he probably doesn't like the skanky whore." Brooke snarked as she glared at the blonde that Lucas was previously dancing with.

"Do I detect some jealousy?" Chris said in a teasing tone as he laughed at Brooke's response.

"No. Why would I be jealous of her?" Brooke asked as she turned and looked at Chris with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she got to dance with this Lucas dude and you didn't. And because you loooveeeee him." Chris sang as he did a little dance. Brooke slapped him on the back of the head and rolled her eyes. "You like Lucas. Don't you?" Chris asked with a knowing smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What….no…at least I don't think I do." Brooke said shaking her head. Chris looked at her with an amused expression. No, I don't like Lucas. He's just a friend and that's all I see him as." Brooke continued as she shook her head. Of course, she didn't like Lucas. That was absurd. Wasn't it?

"If that's your story." Chris said with a shrug. And right as Brooke was about to respond a loud yell came form behind her and someone flew into Chris' arms. It was Rachel.

"Chris…baby. I didn't know you were back in town. Hwy didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked after her and Chris shared a very passionate kiss.

"Because I wanted to surprise you. And I saw Brooke here and we were just talking about some things." Chris said as he looked down at his girlfriend lovingly. Rachel looked at Brooke and she just nodded.

"Well listen guys. I'm going to go get something to drink and maybe find Haley. I'll catch up with you later." Brooke said over the loud music. Rachel and Chris just nodded and waved her away. Brooke let out a sigh before making her way through the crowd. She saw the blonde hair she knew so well in the corner and decided to take a detour. She walked up to her friend and he smiled when he saw her.

"Brooke! You look great!" he yelled as he hugged her tightly to him. Brooke pulled away beaming at his compliment. It always felt so good to hear how good you look. Especially from Lucas.

"Thank you! So do you!" Brooke said, as she looked him up and down once more. He smiled and brought her closer so that they could talk and hear eachother. "I saw you dancing with that girl. Looks like Lucas got himself someone." Brooke joked around as she hit his arm gently. Brooke felt something go through her stomach when she said the words but didn't know what.

"No. Absolutely not. She just came up and started to dance with me. I didn't want to push her away or make her feel bad so I danced back. But as you can see I got away as soon as I could." Lucas said shaking his head. He didn't even want to dance with that girl. "But I saw you with that other dude. Boyfriend?" Lucas asked trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone. See some weeks ago Lucas discovered his crush on Brooke. The girl amazed him and everytime they got into one of their deep conversations he found himself liking her even more.

"Who? Chris? Uh…nooo…. No way in hell! That's Rachel's boyfriend. He was just talking to me about something's and trying to see how I was while he was away." Broooke answered looking at Lucas like he had grown a second head. Brooke would never be intimate in anyway with Chris Keller. Rachel's boyfriend or not it would never happen. He was like her older brother.

"Oh, where was he? I never met him before and obviously I know Owen and I know Millicent's boyfriend." Lucas asked. A wave of relief passing through his body when he found out that he and Brooke weren't anything.

"He was on some stupid tour in Memphis. He's like a musician who's in love with his guitar but yea Ewww never me and Chris." Brooke said as she gave a disgusted look in Chris' direction. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?" Brooke asked hoping he would say yes. "I mean I'm not that blonde bimbo so you can jus tell me if you want to or not." Brooke said with a small chuckle.

Lucas smiled and instead of telling her no he grabbed her hand and let her lead him to the dance floor. They arrived in the middle and Brooke turned towards him since the music had just ended. At that moment _Super Human_ by Chris Brown and Keri Hilson started to play. Brooke threw her arms around Lucas' neck and he put his hands on her waist.

Chris:  
Week  
I have been cryin and cryin for weeks  
I ask about when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees

Keri:  
But thats the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
I think i'm invincible you see  
Through to me  
I used to be

Lucas looked at Brooke and he felt like in a way the song related to them. He had just really started to admit his crush on the gorgeous brunette and now he was feeling something strange. He felt like he was on top of the world whenever he was around Brooke. She just had an affect on him that just made him see things for the better.

Chorus:  
Chris:  
You changed my whole life  
Keri:  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Chris:  
Im feelin all Super human  
You did this to me  
Super human all day with me  
Both:  
They cant stop me here with you  
Super human  
Chris:  
Super human  
Keri:  
Super human

Brooke looked at Lucas and some of the words related to what she felt. She knew that in the back of her mind she lied to Chris because she kind of did like the blonde brooder. And she knew that no matter what happened to them or between them that Lucas would always be one person who changed her life. He made her believe in some things and he had only been there less than a month.

_  
Chris:  
Strong  
Since ive been flyin and ridin the wrongs  
Feels like I almost had it all along  
I can see the sorrow  
Keri:  
But every problem is gone because  
I threw everywhere but love inside of me  
Its unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free_

People started to turn and watch as Lucas and Brooke got closer and closer to eachother. They moved to the beat. Now with one hand around Lucas' shoulder and one hand on Brooke's waist the two looked like they were made to dance together. Their bodies moved together and the song was truly made for them.

Chorus:  
Both:  
You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all Super human  
You did this to me  
Super human all day with me  
They cant stop me here with you  
Super human  
Chris:  
Super human

Chris:  
Its not a bird  
Not a plane

Both:  
Its my heart and its gon go away

Both:  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anythang

Chorus:  
Both:  
Goin goin im goin away  
Love  
You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all Super human  
You did this to me  
Super human all day with me  
They cant stop me here with you  
Super human  
Chris:  
Super human

As the song ended people started to applaud them. Brooke And Lucas broke apart instantly and Brooke let out a wide grin while Lucas just let out a shy smile. He was already used to the spot light but he didn't like it. He especially didn't like it that people were watching him and Brooke. It was their time and no one needed to be in on it.

"Wanna get out of here?" Brooke asked as she leaned up to whisper in his ear. Lucas looked around the room and noticed that everyone seemed to be going back to dancing. He looked at Brooke and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, come on." He said. Brooke grasped onto his hand and led him through crowds of teenagers. They waved at their friends as they passed them in the kitchen. The two made their way outside and into a secluded garden that was at the back of the house. Once there they both took a seat and stared out at the garden.

"So what's the topic of discussion today?" Brooke asked thrilled. She loved it when her and Lucas would go somewhere quiet and just talk. It felt good telling someone how you felt. It felt good to get everything off her shoulders and just breathe.

"Anything." Lucas answered with a shrug. Honestly, he didn't care what they talked about as long as they talked. He loved being with Brooke and he loved spending time with her. Any time he could get in he would.

"Have you ever been in love?" Brooke asked quietly. She wondered about Lucas and his past love life often.

"I can't say I have." Lucas answered as he shook his head. "You see in the beginning of my high school years I had the biggest crush on Peyton. I thought it was love so when we went out I was disappointed to find out it was only infatuation. We lasted two weeks and I wasn't even really hurt when we broke up. I didn't really seem to care. But Peyton…. gosh she just can't get over it. And somewhere in her mind she believes that me and her belong together." Lucas told Brooke as she gazed up at the sky. Brooke chuckled lightly.

"So that's with all the daggers Peyton's been sending me?" Brooke asked as she shook her head when she thought of Peyton. Peyton tried her best to avoid Brooke especially when she was around Lucas. Brooke just thought it was Peyton at first but now she knew the real reason.

"About that I'm sorry. She doesn't react well when other girls are around only Haley and that's only because she's married. But I've tried to tell her and then she starts this whole argument thing and to be honest I don't want to really yell so I just let her think what she wants. I mean she's never taken this whole crush thing to far so I'm good." Lucas explained to Brooke. Truth was Lucas knew that Peyton looked at Brooke a sort of a threat but he didn't want Brooke to know that. It wasn't her fault that Lucas found her amazing.

"Well then maybe just this once you should stoop down to a level unlike you and be mean. I mean you don't want her to be chasing you around forever. Trust me it scares all the girls away." Brooke told Lucas as she glanced at him with a small smile. Lucas frowned.

"What do you mean it scares the girls away? Did it scare you away?" Lucas asked trying to hide the fear in his voice. He knew that sometimes Peyton's indecent obsession with him wasn't appealing to girls but he didn't want Brooke to stop being his friend because of it. Brooke let out a little shrug at his question.

"I'm still here aren't I?" She asked, as she looked him in the eyes. Lucas shook his head.

"Yeah, your still here. And I haven't figured out why yet." Lucas admitted quietly.

"Because your on the basketball team duhh…" Brooke said in a joking manner. Lucas smiled down at her. "No the real reason that I'm still here is because your just you. I don't care who stalks you or how much money you have as long as you can be yourself around me then I like you. And you just have this way about you." Brooke said with a shrug as her face turned serious.

"Really and here I thought you were using me for my hot bod." Lucas laughed. Brooke let out a small laugh and hit his arm playfully.

"Seriously, I didn't tell you that night on the beach but your amazing too Lucas. I mean it. Your so comfortable with who you are and you don't care what anyone else says. You don't use girls because their easy you like to know them and you like to love them. I can tell. You have a hard life but you act like you haven't. Like everything is all-good. I admire you for what you have Lucas. You have happiness and I want that. You're not just a hot and skilled basketball player Lucas. You're so much more. You have depth. You have a warm soul and an understanding on everything. Its just your amazing at everything you do and how you live and I want you to know that I'm glad you're my friend. And no matter what happens I'm never going to forget you because I wouldn't want to forget you." Brooke poured her soul out to Lucas. Lucas smiled at her words but felt a small pain in his stomach when she told him that they were just friends. He knew he had to do something about this small crush on Brooke but he didn't know what yet.

"Thanks Brooke. That means a lot coming from you." Lucas whispered. Brooke smiled up at him and nodded. Maybe there could be more.


	8. Girls Night

I know short but I'm creating some drama between Lucas ad Brooke. You will get the full story of the child thing in the next chap. I promise.

* * *

She lay on the huge white couch. One hand dangling off as she held the remote the other strewn across her stomach. She wore tight black sweatpants and white t-shirt. It was Saturday. A Saturday with nothing to do but watch cartoons and whatever movie they were giving on Comedy Central. She let out a small sigh and fixed herself so that her body was facing the t.v. However, she didn't hear the front door slam or the clicking of heels as she lay there.

"Girls night!" A female voice called as they walked into the living room. Brooke let out a small scream before realizing it was her best friend Rachel. Rachel let out an annoyed sigh when she saw Brooke go back to what she was doing when she first walked in. "Hey Slut! Get your fatass up!" Rachel said as she bent over and slapped Brooke's ass. Brooke sat up with a glare towards Rachel.

"What whore?" Brooke asked annoyed as Rachel walked around the couch to where she was. Brooke raised a curious eyebrow when she saw that Rachel was holding two paper brown bags in her hand and a mischievous smile on her face. "What's in those bags?" She asked as she pointed to the bags, which her best friend was now placing on the coffee table in front of her.

"Oh nothing except some good ol' vodka." Rachel answered with a small shrug as she began to take the bottles full of the drink out of the bags and place them neatly on the table. "I bought three bottles. So your fatass better not drink them all up." Rachel said as she turned and pointed an accusing finger in Brooke's face. Brooke just simply rolled her eyes and pushed Rachel's finger away from her face in annoyance.

"Whatever. Plus who said we were having a girls night? I wanted a quiet night alone with nothing but me and the t.v." Brooke said as she stubbornly placed her arms across her chest and pouted. Truth was Brooke was just acting like this to get on Rachel's nerves. She loved spending time with her best friends and she would much rather be doing that on a Saturday than watching boring movies all day. Rachel rolled her eyes and shut the t.v. Off. "HEY! I was watching that!" Brooke said childishly as she pointed toward the t.v.

"Now your not. Get over it." Rachel said with a shrug as she threw the remote control behind her. Far away where she knew Brooke wouldn't want to get up and go get it. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Linds is in charge of the movies. Millie is in charge of food and music." Rachel said as she sat down on the small couch across from Brooke.

"And what am I in charge of?" Brooke asked as if she expected Rachel to go with their duties. Rachel clicked her tongue against her teeth and stared at her best friend.

"Well we are using your house. So I guess that makes you in charge of the place. By the way good job!" Rachel said sarcastically as she leaned over and hit Brooke across the shoulder. Brooke glared at her and rubbed the spot where she was hit.

"Dirty slut." Brooke mumbled. "So tell me what happened between you and Mr. Chris last night? I cannot tell you how happy I was to see him. And we barely argued which is a huge thing for us." Brooke said proudly as she remembered her small talk with Chris last night at the party.

"Well it was the usual for me and Chris. We argued, fucked and then told eachother that we loved eachother." Rachel answered with a small shrug. She looked up to see her best friend about to say something and she rolled her eyes. "And yes Brooke. He did play the guitar." Rachel answered with a sigh before Brooke could say anything.

"His first love is always going to be his guitar." Brooke sang as she gave Rachel a huge dimpled smile. Rachel again rolled her eyes at Brooke and clicks her tongue again. Something she knows she's going to be doing a lot when it comes to Brooke tonight.

"Shut up. And we saw you leave with Mr. Blonde and hot." Rachel said as a smile overcame her face and she looked at Brooke with a mischievous glint in her eye. Brooke looked at her best friend and shrugged as if it were nothing. "Spill. What happened between the two of you? You guys were out there for a long time and you hardly drank." Rachel said as she got excited and wanted Brooke to tell her what went on between her and Lucas.

"Nothing went on between us Rach. We talked. And he let me know what Peyton's deal with us was." Brooke said with a sigh as she blew a loose strand of hair out of her face. Rachel's ears perked up at the sound of Peyton's name and she wondered if Lucas told Brooke about what everyone was saying at the party.

"So you found out about…." Rachel stopped when she noticed the confusion that set in her best friend's eyes. Obviously Lucas wasn't completely honest with Brooke.

"Did I find out what?" Brooke asked. She knew that Rachel knew something just from the guilty look on her face. There was something that she didn't know and she was going to find out what it was.

"Oh nothing. I was just being stupid." Rachel said with a shrug as she tried to play off as if she knew nothing. She didn't think that Lucas would be to fond of her telling Brooke when he didn't even have the balls to tell the girl himself. But still she knew her best friend liked the guy and it was better to tell her then to keep the secret and watch Brooke get hurt.

"Come on Rach. Your keeping something from me and you know it won't last long. So just tell me." Brooke said with a sigh as she leaned forward in her seat and looked at her best friend knowingly. She knew that Rachel couldn't keep a secret from her for very long. Brooke was like third in command when it came to the gossip mill. She loved it but not as much as Rachel and their new cheerleader Bevin loved it.

"Look it's not my place to tell you. Lucas should tell you. After all it's his business not mine." Rachel said with a shrug trying hard to keep the secret from Brooke. Brooke gave Rachel a look and Rachel had to cave. It was impossible to keep a secret this big from her best friend. It was killing her inside. "Lucas has a kid!" Rachel yelled loudly.

"What?" Brooke asked stunned. Had she just heard what she thought she heard? Rachel looked at her best friend and she could tell this was going to kill the bubbly brunette.

"With Peyton. Or that's what was going around the party last night. Look Brooke I'm-" Rachel was cut off by the slamming of the front door and footsteps coming near them. Brooke and Rachel quickly looked up only to see Lindsey and Millicent walking through the door. Both girls had about four bags in each hand and Brooke knew she was in for a long night. Not only with the Lucas shocker but also girls night.

"Hey." Millicent greeted with a small smile as she walked into the living room in front of Lindsey. Lindsey followed. Brooke managed a smile while Rachel gave both of them an irritated look.

"Are you two okay? We heard yelling?" Lindsey asked instantly having seen Rachel's look. She ignored it though and made her way toward a very disturbed looking Brooke. "Brooke, are you alright?" Lindsey asked looking at her best friend worriedly.

"I'm great." Brooke said with a fake smile. Lindsey knew Brooke and she saw right through the smile.

"You told her. Didn't you?" Millicent asked once she caught a glimpse at Brooke. She put the bags down gently on the ground and walked over to where Lindsey and Brooke were sitting. Both Lindsey and Millicent sent an accusing glare towards Rachel.

"She had to know! What you want me to keep it a secret? She trusts this guy." Rachel argued as she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Guys don't get mad at eachother over this. He has a child so what?" Brooke said with a shrug. "Anyways what movies did you guys get? And did you bring my twizzlers?" Brooke asked with a smile as she started to go over towards the bags.

"Brooke are you sure your okay with this?" Lindsey asked still worried about her friend.

"I'm positive. It's Lucas' life. I have nothing to do with it. I'm just his friend. If he doesn't want to tell me he has a child then I'm not going to push it out of him." Brooke said with a smile. She didn't want to burden her friends with the truth that it really did bother her. It was better to act like she didn't care at all than to act like she did.

"So you feel comfortable with the fact that the guy you currently like but won't admit it has a child that he has neglected?" Rachel asked quickly so only Brooke could really get what she said. And just like she thought these words stopped Brooke in her tracks and she looked at Rachel stunned.

"Neglected?" Brooke asked in complete surprise. Lindsey and Millicent send Rachel dirty looks. Everyone knows how Brooke feels when someone neglects their child. She was a neglected child for most of her life and she couldn't stand anyone who would do such a thing to their child. Rachel nodded. "Well then maybe he has his reasons." Brooke said with a shrug after she thought about what she should say for a couple of moments.

"Oh Brooke come on. We all know there are no good reasons for neglecting your child. Just be open for once and tell us what is really on your mind. Tell us the truth for once Brooke instead of acting like life is just fucking peachy keen. I just told you the guy that your falling for possibly has a child that he ignores and all you can say is that your sure he has his reasons. Bullshit Brooke." Rachel said frustrated with her best friend by now. She was tired of Brooke acting like everything in life was perfect. And she would be damned if Lucas hurt Brooke before anything even happened between the two of them. Rachel and the rest of the gang could see through Brooke's facade. She was falling for Lucas and she was falling fast. Rachel was just the only one who had enough guts to actually say anything to Brooke.

"Rachel..." Millicent and Lindsey scolded when they saw Brooke's face go pale. Rachel just rolled her eyes and pointed over at Brooke knowingly.

"Like I said its none of my business. Lucas' life is Lucas' life and I can't help the way he chooses to live." Brooke said quickly chanigng her mood to a happier one. Rachel just glared at Brooke while Lindsey and Millicent looked at her stunned. But before anyone culd say anything Brooke spoke quickly. "Now whose ready for that movie night?"


	9. Her King

Everyone sat around the huge rectangular wooden table listening intently to what their president was telling them. Some who were trying to suck up wrote everything she said down. And some just sat there nodding at her words. However she had two very worried friends that kept looking at her like she had something wrong with her. She stood at the head of the table ranting about some things and waving her arms around wildly. Something she only did when she was extremely pissed or if something was bothering her. And they were pretty sure it was from the news she received the day before.

"And I need you guys here this Friday so we can start the banner. This is the big school dance welcoming all the new students from Garth Field. We only have really only a week and some change to plan this and a couple of days to make decorations and have them up. Now if none of you think you can take on the _responsibility_ of this task then I strongly suggest you back out now." Brooke said as she threw a pointed look over at Lucas who was sitting next to Lindsey. He looked at Brooke confused but shrugged it off. "Now that everyone knows what I expect from them then everyone is free to go. But remember Friday afternoon and I may call an emergency meeting before then so be prepared." Brooke said as she dismissed everyone. Most students quickly got up and bided their president goodbye with a wave before they left. While some students stuck around a bit to talk.

"So I think its safe to say someone is mad." Millicent said as she and Lindsey walked over to Brooke. Brooke looked down and started to out her papers in order.

"Yes I would say the same thing. You okay B?" Lindsey asked as she put a hand on Brooke's shoulder and got her to look up. Brooke nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little stressed right now." Brooke said with a small smile to them before she went back to her papers.

"Brooke don't try to fool us. We both saw the looks you kept throwing Lucas and we know you're ticked off with him." Millicent said as she shook her head at Brooke. She might be quiet but she knew when something was wrong with one of her best friends and she was determined to just get Brooke to admit it.

"Maybe you should just confront him about everything." Lindsey suggested with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Guys I don't know. I mean like I said yesterday were not committed to one another so whatever he does in his spare time or whomever he does for that matter is his business. I don't want to start acting like some overprotective girlfriend when I'm not." Brooke said as she looked at her two friends. "But thank you guys for looking out for me." Brooke said as she pulled them both into a group hug.

"We worry about you Brooke. We want you to be happy." Lindsey said into the hug. Once they pulled away Millicent glanced over her shoulder real quick and saw Lucas making his way over to the three of them.

"Speaking of the devil." Millicent mumbled. Lindsey and Brooke looked at her stunned before looking back and laughing when they saw what she was talking about. Lucas walked up and gave them all a tight smile.

"Hey Lindsey. Hey Millicent." Lucas greeted the two girls who smiled back at him and waved. "Brooke can we talk?" Lucas asked as he turned and looked at Brooke.

"I think that would be a good idea." Brooke nodded.

"Were going to get going. Umm…do you want us to wait for you?" Lindsey asked as she pointed toward the door. Millicent nodded her head in agreement with that.

"No. I have my car. Thanks though for coming guys." Brooke said with a smile as she leaned over to give them both hugs of their own.

"Anytime Brooke. Call us later." Millicent said as she pulled away from her hug and gave Brooke a kind smile. "Bye Lucas." Millicent said as she turned to leave. Lindsey smiled and waved bye at him. Lucas returned the gesture to both women and watched as they both left before looking back at Brooke.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Listen we need to talk."

Both Lucas and Brooke spoke at the same time. Brooke let out a nervous laugh and Lucas gave another one of his tight smiles as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You go first." Lucas tells her gently. Brooke shakes her head.

"No you go first. I insist." Brooke told him.

"Okay so I was wondering if you were mad at me. I saw the looks you kept throwing at me during the meeting. Did I do something?" Lucas asked nervously as he looked down at Brooke. Brooke looked up at him stunned and shook her head. She didn't mean to make him think she was mad at him. Just disappointed really.

"What? No. I'm not mad at you Lucas but I did hear something and I think we should talk about it. I don't mean to come off as clingy or desperate but it's just been bothering me." Brooke told Lucas as she thought about her conversation with Lindsey. Rachel, and Millicent yesterday.

"You're not coming off as any of those things Brooke. I want you to be able to be honest with me." Lucas said getting even more nervous than before. Brooke seemed pretty upset with him earlier and now she was acting like nothing was wrong. But he could tell something was obviously bothering her.

"Okay good. Well you see the thing is Lucas. I…umm..heard…" Brooke stumbled on a way to tell Lucas what she had heard from her friends the day before. In a way she was scared that it might've been true and in another way she just needed to know for herself. "LucasIheardthatyouhaveachildwithPeyton." Brooke spoke quickly just to get it out. Lucas looked down at Brooke slightly amused.

"Sorry but I didn't understand." Lucas replied with a small chuckle.

"Lucas I heard that you have a child with Peyton." Brooke said to Lucas with a sigh as she ran hand through her hair. Lucas looked down at Brooke shocked and then nodded his head. "And if you do you can tell me. Nothing will change between us and I will still be your friend." Brooke said as she looked at Lucas and realized he really wasn't going to say anything yet.

"Oh so the rumor followed us here." Lucas mumbled as he rubbed his temples. Brooke looked at him confused.

"Rumor?" Brooke asked still confused.

"Umm…look Brooke I should tell you and I am. Nathan and Haley had a pregnancy scare right before we came here. But you see the thing is Haley was scared to go get and get an actual test because my father seemed to be stalking her around town. So Peyton offered to go get one for Haley. Well someone saw her buying the test and told everyone I got her pregnant. Lets say everyone didn't believe us when we suddenly left town to come over. I mean some people know that it was because of our school burning down but some just think it's to get away so Peyton can have the _baby_." Lucas explained to Brooke kind of scared of what her reaction might be.

"So it was all just a big misunderstanding then?" Brooke asked feeling relieved when Lucas nodded. "Okay good." Brooke breathed out a sigh relief. Lucas gave her a confused look. "I would of accepted if you had a child but I was really hoping you didn't." Brooke let out a nervous laugh. Lucas let out a loud laugh at this and brought her in for a hug.

"I understand." Lucas said after Brooke pulled away from the hug. "What are you doing now?" He asked as he looked down at her and smiled.

"Oh you know. Probably just go home and nap or something like that. Rachel, Lindsey, and Millie are going on a triple date with their boy toys and I'm not really up for all the making out and cuddling." Brooke explained with a shrug.

"Well I was gonna go by Hales job and annoy her a little. You wanna come?" Lucas asked with a small smile as he raised an eyebrow at her. Brooke bit her lip in thought.

"Hmm..I could go for some of Jules' hot chocolate right about now." Brooke said quietly as she contemplated going with Lucas. With another shrug Brooke looked up at Lucas and smiled. "I guess I'll go with you squinty." Brooke agreed causing Lucas to laugh.

"You have your car?" Lucas asked after throwing Brooke a quick look, which made her giggle a little bit.

"Yeah it's outside. You have a car?" Brooke asked. Lucas shook his head at this question as Brooke fetched her keys out of her bag. "Well I guess your riding with me squinty." Brooke smiled as she waved her keys in front of his face and gestured for him to follow her.

PURPLEMONKEY

The bell dinged when they walked in. The car ride had been fairly quiet. Brooke and Lucas argued over the music choices and laughed at some old guy on the side of the road. But other than that no deep conversations. They spotted their dark blonde friend waiting on a table in the back. Brooke gestured for Lucas to follow her to the counter where they both took seats. Brooke looked around the café and noticed that it wasn't really that busy. But then again it would get even more packed when night fell. At that moment a woman with light brown hair approached them and gave them a huge smile.

"Brooke." She greeted as Brooke looked away from Lucas and to the woman. Once Brooke saw whom it was she got an excited smile on her face and let out a small squeal.

"Jules!" Brooke squealed as she threw up her arms for a hug. Jules reached over the counter with a laugh and gave Brooke a tight hug before she looked over at Lucas and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh Jules this is Lucas Scott. He's a friend of mine and Haley's brother in law. Lucas this is my really good friend Jules." Brooke introduced when she saw the way Jules was looking at Lucas. She knew that Jules was going to ask questions later on when they had some alone time. But she knew that her and Lucas were just friends. So she knew she was good.

"It's nice to meet you Lucas." Jules smiled sticking out her hand for Lucas to shake. Lucas let out a shy smile and took her hand.

"You too." Lucas smiled back. "I've heard a lot about you from Haley and a little from Brooke. It's nice to put a name to the face." Lucas said as he looked down at Brooke and let out an even bigger smile.

"Well glad to know I'm a household name." Jules said in a joking matter. Brooke rolled her eyes and looked at Jules.

"Don't get a big head Jules. You know what you can get though? Two hot chocolates with a lot of whipped cream." Brooke said with a smile as she shooed Jules away.

"Ugh fine. Put me to work. But we will talk later Davis." Jules said as she sent Brooke a look before she disappeared to go their drinks. Once she was gone Lucas looked down at Brooke and let out a small chuckle.

"And how would you know if I wanted that hot chocolate or not?" Lucas asked as he played with a napkin that was sitting on the counter.

"Trust me. Once you have a sip of Jules' hot chocolate you'll be hooked for life." Brooke told Lucas as she looked over at Haley who was talking to some couple sitting in the corner.

"I do. Trust you." Lucas said seriously as he smiled down at Brooke. She gave him a playful wink just as Jules came out of the back with their drinks.

"Here you two go." Jules said as she placed the drinks in front of them. "Enjoy. And Brooke if you need anything else just you know come back here and get it because it's never stopped you before." Jules informed causing Lucas to laugh. He loved hearing small stories about Brooke before he arrived here. She just seemed so funny and it definitely sounded like something she would do.

"Thanks Jules." Brooke said rolling her eyes once again at her older friend. Brooke then looked over at Lucas as he brought the cup up to his lips to try it out. Jules laughed and walked away from the two teens giving them some alone time.

"That is really good." Lucas complimented once he took a sip. Brooke let out a huge smile and nodded as she drank some of hers.

"Told you so." Brooke smiled taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "I don't know what she does but it's amazing." Brooke shrugged as she placed the cup down onto the counter.

"Hey guys." A surprised voice sounded from behind them. All of the sudden Haley popped up in front of them. "What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked as she put her serving tray down and wiped down the counters a little.

"Just came in for some hot cocoa." Brooke answered as she held up the cup for Haley to see. Haley nodded and looked at her best friend who was drinking down his drink. "You see he didn't believe me when I said Jules makes the best hot chocolate so now's he's addicted." Brooke explained when Haley gave him a look. Haley nodded and looked back at Brooke.

"Definitely sounds like the Lucas I know. So how's the dance coming?" Haley asked as she threw down her white towel and let out a small smile.

"It's coming. But Hales you'll just have to wait until we pass out the flyers at school. We can't tell you any of the dirty secrets we have planned." Brooke told Haley bringing her cup back up to her lips and drank from it.

"Hey Hales." Lucas greeted as he finished up his drink. "I think I may have found my new drug." Lucas said as he pointed to the cup. "Fill her up." Lucas said as he handed Haley the cup. She let out a small laugh and nodded her head. Brooke and Lucas just looked at eachother while Haley was gone.

"Hey Brooke. Jules said if she could talk to you in the back." Haley said as she handed Lucas the cup. Brooke nodded and slid off her stool.

"Don't miss me to much." Brooke said with a wink before she disappeared into the back. She found Jules standing by a table looking down at some papers. She leaned against the doorway and stared at her friend for a moment. "Wanted to talk to me boss?" Brooke asked as she made her presence known. Jules turned around as if she knew the brunette was there the whole time.

"He your boyfriend?" Jules asked crossing her arms across her chest and giving Brooke a look. Brooke raised an eyebrow at this and smirked. "Lucas." Jules clarified.

"Were just friends." Brooke repeated her earlier claims.

"For how long?" Jules asked tipping her head to the side to look at Brooke.

"Stop playing. What are you talking about?" Brooke asked as she let her hands fall from her chest and stepped into the room fully. She could hear Lucas laughing with Haley in the front and it warmed her heart. Was this what she was talking about?

"You and Lucas. Lucas and You. It's there. I can see it. And I think everyone else can. The queen found her king." Jules told Brooke simply with a small smile before exiting the room leaving Brooke to think about her words.

_The queen found her king._

**Thanks to:**

**Brooke D.**

**Brookenlucas4eva03**

**AmbroCoo**

**TeamSophia**

**Keep on reviewing people!**


	10. Beg For Love

Okay so I know this chap might suck but cut me some slack. Anyways, I have some Brills in here! Yay! Lmfao I hope you all guys like and please reveiw! Love you all!.

* * *

He smiles when he sees his best friend making her way through a crowd as her other two best friends pass out some flyers. She stops and says something to her firecracker red headed best friend and then keeps walking toward some tables outside. He starts jogging to try and catch up with her. Grabbing her arm once he's behind her. She turns around and kinks an eyebrow at him. She knows he wants to talk. But she's not sure about what.

"B. Davis. How you doing?" He asked as Brooke enveloped him in a huge hug. Wrapping his arms around her waist he hugged her back.

"Skilly Skills." She greets excitedly causing him to laugh at her new nickname for him. He pulls away and raises an eyebrow waiting for his question to be answered. "I've been doing good. And what bout you bestie?" She asks in a cheery tone as she links their arms so they could start walking again.

"Missing my shorty. You don't even drop by the courts no more." Skills said shaking his head as he let her pull him along to wherever she was going. "And what the hell is with Skilly Skills?" Skills asked giving her a confused look. She threw her head back and let out a loud laugh gaining attention from half the student body.

"Well to answer your second question it just came to me. I need my own nickname for you. Everyone calls you Skills. And to now answer your first question I've been really busy with cheer and presidential stuff. But here's what I'll do the Sunday after the dance me and you and the courts. It'll be a Brookie and Skills day." Brooke smiled as she unlinked their arms and threw her arm around his shoulders.

"Im holding you to that B. Davis. And you better buy me some ice cream." Skills laughed as they stopped in the middle of the quad and faced eachother. "Get asked to the dance yet?" Skills asked a wife grin spreading over his face.

"Eh nope not yet. But I don't think I'll get asked. People want to go have fun and as I am the coordinator of this little shindig I don't think people will want to go with me." Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. "And what about you Skilly? Are you asking a lucky girl?" Brooke asked as she gave Skills a teasing smile and nudged his shoulder. Skills let out a low chuckle and grabbed Brooke's wrist.

"I'm asking your little cheerleader Bevin." Skills answered as he pushed her wrist away and rolled his eyes playfully at Brooke. Brooke's face instantly turned excited.

"Ahh! I knew you had a thing for her!" Brooke clapped happily. "Skills and Bevin sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Brooke sang as she danced around the quad happily. Skills laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "I got to go take care of some things Skilly Skills but I will call you later and we will talk about this." Brooke stated firmly as she pulled away from the hug and looked at Skills sternly.

"Aright. I'll be waiting for the call." Skills nodded. Brooke let out a dimpled smile and nodded her head. "Bye B. Davis." He called after as she waved him goodbye and walked toward the parking lot. It was only two minutes after she left did he feel someone standing next o him. He looked over to see Lucas standing there and he smiled. He needed to talk to Lucas about something's.

"Hey Skills." Lucas greeted with a smile.

"Hey Luke my main man! Just tha person I wanted to see. Now listen I heard the rumors and if they true then yeah I'm glad its you. You a good person but Brooke she like my sister and I ain't goin to tell you dis twice. If you hurt her man I'm gonna be forced ta kill you. Got that?" Skills said as he patted Lucas on the back and gave him a smile. Lucas nodded his head in confusion as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh..you heard what Skills?" Lucas asked looking Skills in the eyes. Skills let out a sigh and slung his arm around Lucas' shoulders in a manly way.

"I heard in the locker room you goin to ask Brooke to the dance. And I have to say I'm glad its not some creep that I would have to do a background check on. But just remember that I warned you. You break her heart I'll break your face." Skills said as the two of them began a trek towards the parking lot. Lucas nodded in realization and listened to Skills. He wasn't afraid of Skills because he would never do anything like that to Brooke but he also knew that Skills would come though on what he said.

"I got you Skills. I won't hurt her. But how did you even find out about that? I haven't even asked her yet." Lucas stated still sort of confused about the whole thing. He had only really told Haley was going to ask Brooke to the dance. And that had been this morning before they arrived at school.

"Your sister in law tells her husband everything. But don't worry Luke only Owen and me know. Nathan wanted to tell us so that we didn't gang up on Brooke to know who asked her to the dance. We trust you." Skills said patting Lucas on the back once more.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Lucas asked a little reluctantly. He was planning to ask Brooke at lunch but he chickened out when she plopped next to him, shone her dimples his way and started talking about Tuna. He wasn't sure if Brooke would actually accompany him to the dance. After all she was the most popular girl in school and he knew for a fact a lot of guys would be vying for her attention this week.

"If she doesn't say yes Luke. I'll say yes for her and drag her to the dance if I have to." Skills said causing Lucas and him to start laughing. "But no seriously Brooke took an instant liking to you. I'm pretty sure you'll be the lucky man on her arm." Skills said once his laughter calmed down.

"Thanks man." Lucas said as he and Skills did their manly hug before parting ways. He Lucas Scott was going to ask Brooke Davis to the dance.

PURPLEMONKEY

She didn't know why exactly she was here. It sounded good when she went over it in her head but she had to face the facts. They weren't friends and probably would never be. They had nothing in common. They were polar opposites. But then _he_ entered her mind and she knew _he_ was her polar opposite as well. It didn't stop her from liking him any less. But the difference between _him_ and _her. _Ws _he_ was nice. _She_ was just a bitch. She shook her head of those thoughts and reached her hand out to the doorbell. She only had to wait two minutes before the curly blonde opened the door looking very surprised.

"Brooke?" She asked not expecting her captain to be at the door. "Haley's at the café. She had to work today. And Lucas and Nathan are out doing Lucas and Nathan things." She said thinking that Brooke was here for one of those three people. She wasn't stupid. She knew that Haley, Nathan, and Lucas adored Brooke to death. She was one of the first people they had befriended and became close with when they all got here.

"Well that's good for them because I'm here to see you actually." Brooke smiled cheerily before pointing inside the house. "You going t let me in? Or do I have to talk to you outside?" Brooke asked not really interested in the blonde's answer. She already knew she was going to go into the house. Whether she had to push past the blonde or not.

"Yeah, come in." Peyton said with a sigh as she opened up the door more for Brooke to come in. Brooke walked into the living room immediately, Peyton following shorty behind. "What are yu doing here Brooke?" Peyton asked as she ran a hand through her hair. Brooke turned from her place and smiled. Peyton placed her hands on her hips annoyed and Brooke let out a sigh at this.

"I like Lucas. And I need your help." Brooke said biting her lip slightly. Peyton raised her hands over her chest and looked at Brooke through narrowed confused eyes. She didn't know what the brunette was getting at so she wasn't going to respond just yet. " Look I know we have our differences. You don't like me for whatever reasons and I don't like you for my reasons but can we put those aside for a couple minutes." Brooke continued once she noticed the blonde wasn't going to say anything. Brooke knew it was a long shot getting Peyton to help her but she was willing.

"And how exactly do you want me to help you? In case you never noticed Lucas and I aren't together." Peyton said with a slight laugh causing Brooke to frown. The brunette saw nothing funny about any of this. Here she was asking for help only to get laughed at in the face. But Brooke having experience with girls like these just took a deep breath and kept her composure.

"I know that but I also know you and him had a thing once. And I just need to know what he likes. Look Peyton I'm not here to start any trouble or anything I just really like Lucas. I mean like I've never liked anyone before and for some odd reason I'm telling you this but I'm just hoping you could help me out. Please I haven' even told my very best friends about how much I like him." Brooke felt stupid right when the words tumbled out of her mouth but she knew she was falling for Lucas. It was something she couldn't help and something she didn't want to stop.

"What do you want me to tell you Brooke? I mean I haven't been with Lucas in months. Obviously if he broke up with me then I'm not exactly the Lucas expert on what he likes." Peyton asked with a shrug. She really didn't know what to say to Brooke. She had never been the girl's biggest fan and here she was practically begging for help. She knew what it was like though to like Lucas so much you would do anything to get him. He just had that affect on girls and obviously Brooke the queen was no exception.

"Anything. Everything." Brooke shrugged dropping her purse on the floor as she rushed up to Peyton. "I'll tell Rachel to cool down on you at practice from now on." Brooke bargained.

"Just be yourself Brooke. I can already tell he likes you he's just unsure if you like him. Keep on doing what your doing and it'll get you to where you want." Peyton advised with a tired sigh as she let out a small smile toward Brooke.

"Thank you." Brooke whispered as she pulled Peyton in for a hug. She smiled she was finally going to get Lucas Scott.


End file.
